This isn't who ah am
by untouchablegoth
Summary: Pulled out of her new life, she is dropped back into her old. Why? How? She must face the people from her past and the people in her new life and figure out, where does she truly belong? And who will she save? RogueAngel PostX3
1. Ah was blinded

This isn't who ah am...

Chapter One -Ah was blinded

* * *

She wasn't there for long, but sipping on the dark, bitter coffee she looked up to the clear sky and wondered, why is everyone looking at her like they knew her secret? A mixture of hate, shock and fear in many peoples eyes as they looked at her then over her shoulder. Like any other human being, she followed their gaze and was surprised to find Warren.

The sun was behind him so it was just his outline. But she knew it was him, she wasn't sure if it was his strong features or the wing which he had out in the open. Gasping, she saw him staring down at her intently. She got up and stepped around her chair, so she was next to him.

He was panting and his chest was bare, her eyes were wide with worry and confusion and she was about to reach around to him and give him a friendly hug, he stopped her, grabbing her wrist and giving her a stern look, one that told her instantly that something was wrong and that you should act as serious as he looked.

It had been a while since she had last seen him and she wasn't sure weather to be happy or not that he was standing in front of her. She squinted up to him, and soon found herself shadowed from the light by his wings. Hearing some gasps from around her, she glanced around to see many people from the public staring at them and whispering. She looked back at him, wishing he would tell her what was going on, but he just stood there, silent. She felt herself getting frustrated and was about to ask him what was going on, when he grabbed her around the waist and pushed off from the ground.

She heard some people gasp, but soon everything was cut off by the sound of the air rushing by her ears. Her reflexes made her hold Warren around they neck by linking her arms together and she took in a deep breath.

Getting angry she yelled at him over the noise of the wind. The only reply she got was Warren shifting her in his arms so that she was being held under her knees and behind her back, her arms still linked around his neck. She stared at him as he flew, his face stiff and she could see his tense jaw.

Brushing her hair out of her face she looked down at the ground and couldn't make out where they were going, but as she saw how high they were, her arms tightened around his neck more. She gave out a small squeal of shock and fear and she saw Warren in the corner of her eye, smirking. Turning back to him, she called over the noise again.

"Where are we goin'? Why do ya'll need meh?"

He still didn't answer. Her frustration building, he tried to take her mind off of what was happening. She remembered her coffee, she hadn't paid for it, and she had ordered a slice of cheese cake. She had really wanted it as well.

Soon she felt herself descending, she didn't look at where she was or her surroundings. She felt cold and different when Warren put her down; she instantly missed the feel of his arms around her.

Warren took a couple steps back from her and looked at his feet, she couldn't see his eyes and she knew then that something was wrong. She took a step towards him and reached out to him, but he just shuddered back closed himself off a bit more, by wrapping his arms around himself, his wings following, hiding him in a cocoon of his own shame.

Rogue just stood there, she didn't know what to do, or say. What do you say to someone who was like this?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

This is my first Rogue/Warren fic, and I'm going to leave it here until I see the film, so I can get it all accurate, instead of guessing.

Sorry it's really short, but I didn't have anywhere else to go without making it not fit in with the new movie.

Please tell me if you like it or not, I know its short, but at the moment it's only an idea and I need to know if you think I should continue with it, or stick with just doing 'What if Ah'.

Thank You

Your Loyal Fictioneer

xXx UntouchableGoth xXx


	2. Don't want the world to see me

Before you read this, I've seen the movie and this story has spoilers in it. Only one thing though, that every Rogue fan most likely saw coming anyway. But please, don't complain to me if I wrecked the film for you, because I'm warning you now. Hope you all enjoy and please, review. I'm trying to get at least 3 per chapter on the early ones.

And I also want to thank you, emma134 for my review!

* * *

This isn't who ah am

Chapter Two – Don't want the world to see me

"Warren?" She asked delicately, she had seen his rage, one day at the mansion, just after the final battle, Rogue and Warren were in the kitchen, it was late and she could tell he was tired. He was trying to open a jar of something, she had long forgotten now, but he couldn't. Rogue had kindly walked round the counter and slipped the jar into her own hands and opened it easily.

She put it down on the counter gently, "There ya go. All ya needed is the right touch."

He snarled at her, and picked the jar up and twirled the lid back on it again and shoved it back into one of the high cabinets.

"Don't ya want it anymore?" Again he just growled, but this time he muttered under his breath. "Ah'm sorry, ah didn't get that."

He sighed and turned to look at her face on, they were the only ones in the kitchen so he spread his wings out behind him, making Rogue step back to the counter. "You're one to talk about touch now are you not?"

Rogue's face hardened and she held it high up to his, "What's that suppose ta mean?"

"Nothing." His wings pulled in and stepped back from her.

"Didn't sound lahke nothing." She said, walking out of the kitchen, she heard a cupboard be slammed shut and another growl.

The next day he had avoided her and when they met in the kitchen, alone again, he just watched her, with a disgusted look in his eyes, as she ate. She got out of there as quickly as she could, but it wasn't soon enough as he had whispered in her ear just before she had left.

"If you are cured, why are you still here?"

She never wanted to be on the end of his rage ever again.

"Warren? What the matter?" She reached out to him, his wings were shaking and she could see the tears fall to the ground below him, his face and body still hidden behind his wings.

"Don't touch me!" It was muffled but she could still here it. Words she hated so much. Even now that she could touch without the fear or knowledge that it would lead to her absorbing, she still hated those words, it was a constant reminder of what she used to suffer with and how most people reacted to her. She still remembered that Bobby had said those three little words to her once. He hadn't meant to, he had just woken up and didn't know what he was saying, but they still hurt, just like they hurt now, as Warren said them to her.

"What do you want meh ta do, Warren?" Getting worried now, she needed to help him, but she didn't know how. She walked over to him carefully, with caution, watching him for a move that will give her a chance to do something, or step back. He didn't give her any, he just stood there, in his cocoon, blocking the world out, blocking everyone, even the people who were there to help him.

She took another small step towards him, reaching her hand out; she touched the top of his head ever so lightly. Slowly he raised his head and looked at her, through tear stricken eyes. Slowly his wings opened and were tucked safely behind him, Rogue watched as they moved to his back, still out so she could see them; she traced every feather with her gaze and wondered how soft they must be.

She was looking at his wings. He couldn't get the thought out of his head, she was willingly looking at his wings. The thing that made him inhuman, that made him a monster, despite how many people called him an "Angel". That's why he decided for it to be his code name, a reminder that that's what he'll never be, no matter if he looked like one.

Most people got uncomfortable looking at his wings, or even standing near him when he had his coat on, knowing that his wings where just underneath it, even people at the institute still looked at him like he was different, no matter how many times he had said he was "Just another mutant" they all watched him like his was an angel.

Rogue knew he was "Just another mutant", she had confronted him once, when all the young mutants where asking him what god was like, she just walked in and told all the kids to move and turned to him, telling him he wasn't all what he made people to believe he was, that he was just a mutant and shouldn't abuse children's innocence by making them believe he was an angel. He hadn't been, they had just all come up to him, he didn't know what to do, he was thankful that Rogue had come and shooed them all away, and was kind of relived when she had told him that he was nothing more then a mutant. He liked to hear it from other people that he was not a divine being.

He had come to Rogue, because she was different, she knew what it was like to distance herself off from others, like he did, like he was still doing. He couldn't stop looking at her looking at his wings, it was intoxication. Her breathing was soft and she lightly took a small breath through her nose and released it out of her mouth slowly. Her full lips now moist because she just licked them, her eyes wide and staring with such a passion, he was having trouble standing still under her gaze.

"Rogue.. .. .." He watched as she turned to see his eyes fixed on her, she blushed and looked into his eyes as he spoke. "He's dead."

"What?" More worried now, she took hold of one his arms, looking up to him as he watched her, she felt worry and dread fill her. "Who?"

Warren looked down at his feet, he knew he had her worried, and for no reason really, it was just his father, not anyone she knew of cared about.

"My father." He spoke the words with less distaste then he expected, when someone in the mansion asked he spoke it with hatred, but now, he said it with the pain and sadness that he really felt. He didn't know why he cried for him, least of all in front of Rogue, the woman he had insulted and had insulted him on so many occasions.

Rogue's face softened and she moved herself so she faced him. "Oh Warren." Her voice was tender and sympathetic, she slowly took his arms and walked into them, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head in between his bare shoulder and neck.

He was shocked, no one had hugged him in awhile, he could hardly remember the last time someone had hugged him. He very carefully wrapped his arms around her. She felt so small in his arms, yet so warm and soft, he didn't hold onto her too tightly, it was a silly thought and he knew, but he afraid he might break her if he held her too hard.

After what seemed like forever, she gently backed out of his arms. She moved onto the grass around them, he had landed them just outside his mansion, in the forest around it. She sat on the grass and she motioned for him to join her but holding out her hands and gestured for him to come closer. He at down and had to move his wings out so he could, then bring them back in so he wasn't sitting on them.

"What happened?" Her voice still held all it's kindness, only now it was a little louder.

Warren was picking at the grass by his hands, and looking at it as he plucked it out of the ground. He wasn't sure he could look at her again. "Suicide." He heard her take a sharp gasp.

She bought her hand up to her mouth, she was shocked, she had never met Mr Warren Worthington II, but she had always known he was a strong willed and powerfully rich man. She couldn't figure out why he'd want to kill himself. It just didn't seem right, him and Warren had just made up before she left, what had happened that made him do something so extreme like kill himself?

As if Warren heard her questioning, he spoke again, "He was getting threats, again. Only this time I do not think he could take it anymore. Just wanted it all to end. Mutants kept coming to him for the Cure, but he had made a promise never to touch or give it to anyone ever again, one which he was sticking to. He was getting other threats from people who's powers were-" he stopped himself, he didn't want to make Rogue worry right now. He would tell her later.

"That's horrible. Who would do that?" Her shock and horror was clear, she was now looking at where Warren was picking the grass and dropping it back down, he had started doing it subconsciously as he watched her. Her hair shining in the light as it fell over her shoulder and covered some of her face.

"They think it was Magneto. Or one of them one his side, maybe Mystique." Warren spoke each other those words with hatred and Rogue understood, once she had heard both of them had been infected with the cure, she couldn't help but smirk. She had died thanks to them.

Warren noticed that her hands clenched as he spoke of Magneto and Mystique and the loathing look that crossed her face and was soon controlled and disappeared, but there was still an angry presence in her body posture. He didn't know the history that Rogue had with them two and what happened when she first came to the institute, so he was obviously confused at her irritated reaction to their mention.

"But ah thought both of them had lost their powers?" Rogue said, she looked down at her hands as she continued, "They had the cure, lahke meh."

"That's why they think it was them, but I guess it does not mean anything now." Warren looked at the woman in front of him, she looked so sad, kind of like she was ashamed of what she did. Warren felt guilty for a second, he had looked down on her for taking the cure when she was at the mansion, he always called her up on it, insulting her and making cruel and callous and unkind comments to her. He wondered if it was his fault she was like this now.

"Look, ya father, ah'm sorry, ah know ya two made it up and ah wish ah could have done something. Trust Mags an' Misty ta still do damage even after they've got no powers." She started picking at her hands, she kept pulling little bits of her skin on her hands in between her thumb and forth finger. Warren watched her do this and wondered if she even knew she was doing it, and if it was a habit she picked up from when she had to wear gloves all the time.

"Rogue, I didn't mean to take you away from your coffee, I just needed to get away from everyone. I.. .. I did not want to be alone." Warren was getting up and brushing the grass off his trousers. Rogue tried to get up but ended up falling back onto the grass with a soft thud. She tried again and found Warren's hand held down to her level, she reached up and took his hand in her own and he helped her stand up.

She started wiping the grass off her clothes and looked up to find Warren and found him only a couple inches away from her. She gasped and was about to step back when he moved down and a thought flashed through Rogue's mind. He was going to kiss her. She sucked in a small breath and the coldness of it made her see sense in this strange moment. She stepped back and lifted her hands lightly out to him to push him away if he got any closer.

She knew why she was pushing him away, she knew he was mourning and that he needed comfort right now, but she also knew that he would regret what ever he was going to do, and she knew what she wanted and didn't want and she didn't want Warren to kiss her. He had been so cruel to her when she was in the mansion and she just couldn't forgive him and start a relationship like that this fast. Who did he think she was? To just come in here and tell her about his father dying then except her to kiss him!

Warren just stood where he was, looking at her, she could see the guilt and sadness in his eyes and she knew he was yelling at himself mentally. She felt guilty that she had pushed him away, but she didn't feel it was her fault.

"Warren, ah know ya upset, but if all ya want out of me is some grieving sex then can ya leave, now." Rogue held out her arms to him and spoke very calmly, she had had self defence lessons now that she lived in New York and this was how they were told to deal with someone who you felt was about to assault you. She knew Warren wouldn't but she really didn't have a clue what else to do.

"No." He looked pissed at himself and he was taking a couple steps back away from her, which she was kind of appreciative of yet she didn't want him to take off.

Taking a couple of steps forward she held her arms out towards him still, and looked at him, searching him for a sign, any sign. When she reached arms length from him, she spoke quietly.

"Ah think, ya should take meh home now."

Warren nodded and held out his hand for her to take. God he was so stupid, he just wanted to be close to someone, someone who he could leave and not see often. That what he did, he always found it easier to talk to people he hardly knew then people near to him. He always spoke to the maid or one of the chefs when he had a problem when he was little. Now he came to Rogue, and made one massive cock up in that. He didn't know why he came to her, maybe it was all the times Logan and Bobby and Peter talked about her whenever they all went out drinking, but he knew that wasn't the only reason.

Rogue walked over to him and he took hold of her, picking her up in his arms, he pushed off from the ground. Rogue had readied herself for that, but she still grabbed hold of his neck tighter when they started to take off. A gasp escaped her lips as she looked down at the trees and the little people below her, how far down they were. How far up she was.

Gripping him tighter she looked across to him. His face was hard, full of concentration, whether it was focus on him flying whilst carrying another person without dropping them, or him trying to control his emotions.

His eyes focusing on the space in front of him, his blue eyes the same color as the sky around them. She was amazed at how god like he looked like. She wondered why he was so tormented right now, sure his father had died, but why was he so grief-stricken that he had come to her? She had a lot of time to think as he flew to New York, the only time she needed to talk to him was when he asked her where he had to go to get to her place. She gave him the directions and as they landed on the roof of her flat building, she felt suddenly uncomfortable as his arms started to leave her body. As he put her down he continued to just look at her as she sorted out her hair and clothes.

"I am sorry you know." Warren ran a hand through his hair.

Rogue looked up and gave him a warm smile, "Ah know." She said, wiping her trousers. "Look, thanks for the lift, it was .. .. different. Ah'm sorry 'bout ya father." She didn't really know what to say. It was very awkward and all she really wanted to do now was go back to that restaurant and get her bag back that she had just remembered she had left and maybe have another coffee and get that cheese cake she'd be wanting for a couple days now.

"I know you are, Rogue. I want to thank you for listening to me, I am sorry that I was kind of pathetic today."

"Nah, ah understand," She looked over to the door which led to the stairs where she could get to her flat then back to this man in front of her, and she knew he was still hurting, and that he would most likely go back to the mansion and put up a mask where he was fine and happy, but she knew better. "Ah'll see ya round."

Suddenly he rushed over to her and held her arms in his hands, lightly so not to hurt her, but the shock made her sharply breathe in and her eyes widened. "Come back."

She shook her head but didn't struggle against him, just stayed in his grasp and looked into his eyes. "Ah can't, ah've got a new life here. Ah got a job, ah got a place. Plus no one wants meh at the mansion, ah'm not a mutant anymore."

He nodded slightly, but didn't seem convinced. She didn't know why he would want her to go back to the mansion. He was the one that kept on telling her how she didn't deserve to be there, and she knew that he was one of the many reasons she left. Signing she pulled her arms from his hands, which he willing let her do, she walked over to the door and opened it. It was old and hadn't been used in awhile, so it was stiff to open and made a loud squealing noise when she did. She closed the door behind her and started to walk down the cold, concrete stairs.

Warren watched as she did this. God he was so stupid, he came here because he needed a friend, he needed someone he could trust and he knew why he came to her. No matter how many times he told himself that he went to her because she was different, he always knew that was only half the truth.

Growling to himself, he wondered if that was something he had picked up from Logan. He ran a hand through his hair and crouched down quickly and punched the ground before taking off to the skies.

As he flew, looking at his hand he frowned at how it was bleeding, it didn't hurt, well it most likely did, he just couldn't feel it.

Half an hour later he landed in the front of the Xavier Mansion, a kid ran up to him, her arms held out wide and a smile on her face.

Warren put a smile on his face and bent down, his wings spread out behind him, and as the little girl ran into his arms he stood up and spun her around. He heard her laugh and put her down and saw that she had a massive smile, with one of her front teeth missing.

"Paige Guthrie, what happened to your tooth, young lady?" He asked her in a joking way. Paige was a small blonde haired girl with big blue eyes, and a sweet smooth southern accent that reminded him of Rogue.

"Meh an' Illyana were playing an' Ah ran into a wall." She spoke with a lot of pride and happiness it made Warren smile at her innocence.

"Now does your brother know about this?" he said, he was bent down to her level and pointed at her big smiling mouth.

She shook her head fast and laughed. "Don't tell him."

"If I didn't know better little missy, I'd say you two are too alike, both running into walls all the time." Warren stood up and took her by her tiny hand.

"Ah know, Mr Angel," He smirked at the nick name she had affectionately given him, one that most of the students called him now too, even the older ones. "But he can go right through them! Ah saw him do it once!"

"I bet you did, kiddo." He opened the door the mansion with his free hand and walked in to see Ororo walking down the stairs. "Come on, Paige why don't you go show Peter that missing tooth you got there."

She smiled and ran off, but not before waving and saying bye to him. After she had gone round the corner, Warren waited for Ororo to finish descending the stairs. He walked over to her and she gave him a warm smile, one which he returned.

"Did you find her?" Her warm voice friendly and yet it was serious and hopeful as well.

Warren nodded and started to walk down the hall to his room. "Yes, she was.. .. fine. I talked to her, and she's got a new life, doesn't need to come back. She doesn't want to."

Ororo frowned and jogged a bit to keep up with him, "Warren, did you-"

"No! I did not, and I never will, so don't push me." His walking pace sped up and Ororo was finding it hard to catch up with him, especially with his wings blocking out the whole hall way.

"Warren, stop!" He did and turned around quickly, looking down to her, his wings rising behind him.

"'Ro, leave it okay. I did not tell her, and I never will, because she does not want me, and never will. She's moved on from here, now it is about time I did as well." He anger and misery was present in his low toned voice, his eyes were dark and his face tense. Ororo never liked it when he was like this, everyone knew his father had died now. Whilst he was gone it was on the news, and like most of the adults, the children saw it.

One thing that only a couple people know though, was Warren's "crush" on Rogue. That's what he called it, but Ororo knew better, so did the other adults. One night, a couple weeks after Rogue had left, all of the guys had gone out drinking, Ororo woke up to a very drunk Warren being carried down the hall by a tipsy Peter and Logan. She remembered smiling at the scene before her, and she watched as they walked him into his room, and she followed. Logan lit a cigar and walked out the room, beer in one of his hands which Ororo hadn't seen before.

Peter took Warren's shoes off and helped him onto the bed. Peter stood and smiled to Ororo, she could see he was slightly drunk because she had always known him to be serious and hardly ever smiled.

She walked over to Warren and pulled back the covers and sent Peter out and to go to bed. He nodded shyly and left before he said anything stupid. Too bad Warren couldn't do the same.

Ororo moved his legs onto the bed and pulled to covers over him, she was used to dealing with teenagers and the children of the mansion, she smiled at how she had to look after a fully grown man like he was a child.

She tucked the covers around him and was about to leave when he grabbed her by the wrist. She turned around and saw him looking her in the eyes, all sign of alcohol had left his face and he looked solemn.

"Why did I make her leave 'Ro? Why did she leave me?" His voice was cracking and he looked as if he was about to cry. Ororo didn't know what to do, she just stood there, holding his hand which held onto her wrist, it wasn't tight, and she could take him if she had too.

"Who? What's the matter Warren?" Ororo's voice was calm and she didn't want to scare him, she thought about leaving him, but her curiosity got the best of her.

"Rogue. I need her, but she left me. I made her leave." His voice was quite, she could hardly hear it.

Rogue. She had known about the rivalry between them before she left, the way he teased and harassed her. She realised now that all that provoking he was just trying to cover up the way he felt, just like a teenaged boy, she smiled inwardly at the irony.

"She didn't leave you."

Warren turned his back on her and let go of his hand. Ororo stood back and left him to go to sleep and left the room, turning the light off as she left, she shut the door and wondered if he would remember in the morning.

He did. And the next day pulled her over before their Danger Room session and told her he didn't mean anything he may or may not of said last night. Ororo went along with it, but she knew better.

Ororo watched as Warren slammed the door and turned away from him and ran straight into Logan.

"Damn it 'Ro." Ororo was thrown a couple meters away from him by the sheer force that he had, as she got up she rubbed her back in pain. "You good?"

"Yes, I feel like I just walked into a steel wall, nothing too bad."

"Here let me help you up." He reached his hand down to help her up and lifted her up as if she was a feather.

"Thanks Logan." So stood up straight and turned around to walk down the hall to where she had just come from.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

Thanks again, this kind of fits in with the movie. I hope so there will be spoilers in it. Please review, hopefully some people will like it and if you do please tell me and tell me what you think, any improvement or comments, there all welcome.

Happy reading and I hope you all loved the movie like I did!

Your Loyal Fictioneer

xXx UntouchableGoth xXx


	3. Never thought that I could love

Lunafan – to be honest, I don't know how I'm gunna end this fic. It's just sort of coming and I'm writing it down as it pops into my head. Anyway, thanks for the review and it will be Angel/Rogue, no matter what happens in the next couple chapters.

-Sweeping Shadows- - OMG! I have a groupie! I'm so happy, my first groupie ever….maybe I should make badges contemplating the thought maybe I will….anyway, thanks for the review, I'm glad you like the emotions, sometime I feel like I go on for a bit with them. Lol. Well thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter. By the way, please don't stalk me, I'm okay with groupie, stalking just a bit weird and it will only end up in hurt for you! Trust me, after six years of stalking Anna Paquin and Johnny Depp, it will only hurt you. I'm joking, but I'd give anything to stalk Johnny Depp lol. Now I'm going on for a bit and scaring you…

Bboop – thanks for the review, I hope you like this chapter and I'm glad I'm not the only one with this strange new obsession with Angel and Rogue.

Mykella – Okay, I'm thanking you cause of your self control! I would never be able to do it, I hope you've seen the film by now so you can read the next two chapters. And when you do, please tell me what you think, I'm trying to work round the fact Rogue took the cure. Thanks again and I hope you like this chapter.

Irisheyesrsmiling – Thanks for your review, hope you like this chapter!

I'd also like to thank everyone who has added me to there alert or there favorites, it makes me feel like people are actually liking what i'm writing and i'm not just doing it for the sake of doing it.

* * *

This isn't who ah am

Chapter Three – Never thought that I could love….

She had always interested him. Whenever she was at the mansion she was different, she had taken the cure and stood up and admitted it. Most people would get it and move on, leaving every bit of their old, mutant life. But she had stuck with everyone, and she used to do many speeches and teach classes at the mansion, he had sat in many of them, just listening to her, watching her. She never knew.

"Ah took the cure, ah confess it, but it's nothin' ah'm ashamed of. Ah took it 'cause ah wanted it, not 'cause ah wanted ta please someone else, not 'cause ah had pressure of mah parents or mah friends. Ah took it 'cause ah needed it, ah lived a life where ah could never touch people. Constantly makin' sure ah'm completely covered up so not ta hurt the people 'round meh."

She stood at the front of an big class room with chairs going up in rows, like a small theatre. She was wearing a pair of jeans that were cut off so they were now shorts. Wearing a dark green t-shirt she looked like a normal teenage girl from Mississippi. She had a light tan that graced her skin and she was glowing in the sunlight that streamed through the windows of the room.

A kid put there hand up, she had bright green hair, that was long and curly and she wore a bright green t-shirt with a dark purple shirt over it.

Rogue saw and nodded over towards her direction, "Yeah Lorna?"

The girl cleared her throat, she was about the same age as Rogue, and Warren could tell that she was a brat from the way she held her head and just in general acted. He had grown up around many rich and famous people's children and knew what they were like.

"You gave up all that power?" Rogue nodded and the girl continued with a bewildered sound in her voice. "Just cause you couldn't touch anyone?" She nodded again, and knew where this conversation was going. The girl stood up and flipped her hair over her shoulder, she glanced around to Warren, and he looked at her very perplexed, how did she know he was there? She gave him a small smirk quickly before turning back round to face Rogue. Warren's gaze landed on her quickly, hoping she hadn't seen him either. "Well I can't wear a watch, but you don't see me giving up my powers do you?"

Rogue shook her head and looked down at her hands which were resting against the desk behind her. "Ah know Lorna, but ah guess ya can say ah was weak, ah just didn't think it would be much of a life if ah couldn't touch. Ah was never happy 'bout mah powers, unlike ya."

Lorna snorted and sat back into her seat, after she sat back down and she turned round and licked her lips whist looking at him, he just ignored her though, he was watching Rogue as a student asked her a question about why Magneto hadn't done anything, leading her to tell them about how he had "taken" the cure.

Warren knew Lorna's parent, well, he had heard about them, and he knows that his father and her parents work closely together. She was trying to impress him, and he just frowned and went back to studying Rogue.

Rogue looked around the class and spotted Lorna, she was twirling a lock of her hair through her fingers, Rogue rolled her eyes and knew she was only doing it to get some guys attention. She had done it loads when she used to hang around with Pyro. Rogue didn't like her, she was infatuated with power and sex. It was a well know fact that she and John used to be with each other. Rogue always knew it was just sex and power, mostly because John and she used to talk about it all the time.

She just felt sorry for the girlfriend of whoever Lorna was going for.

Her gaze never met the hidden Angel at the very back of the hall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Taking a stack of paper from the shelf she turned around and lowered the heap onto her desk. She turned around and was about to step down from her chair when it spun and she lost balance. Doing a backwards jump she landed on the ground, crouching with her hands on the floor. She looked up and saw her chair slowing down and she stood up and brushed her clothes in case that little accident had left any marks.

Looking up from her clothes she jumped as she saw someone standing on the other side of her desk. She quickly sat down on her chair and acted like nothing had happened.

"Hello, welcome ta the Sony Tower, how may ah help ya?" she asked politely, laying on the southern charm as she found that was a good way to get men to actually listen to her. She looked up at the man through her eye lashes, which were dark and bold with mascara.

"Calvin Rankin, I'm here to meet with-" He stopped and looked down at his hand that was resting on the desk. He raised an eyebrow at it and then looked back down to Rogue who had tilted her head in a subtle, yet worried and curious manner. "With Mr Xorn."

Rogue looked down at her computer screen and took hold of the mouse, moving it over to the bottom of the screen and clicking on a file to open it from the taskbar. She squinted and then looked up at the man, she flashed him a courteous smile. "Okay, Mr Rankin, if ya just want ta sit over there, his assistant will be right down to get ya."

The man nodded but didn't move. He just continued to look down at his hand, which was laid flat on the surface, now upturned and closer to his face. Rogue's brow crinkled up and she was starting to get worried now, slowly she let her hand drift down to the hidden security button under the desk. She didn't press it, but she was being prepared.

The man looked up at her once more, and began to speak slowly to her, like she was a small child.

"I have the ability to take-on the powers of other mutants around me. Now with you, I can feel it, right under my skin," he slowly clenched his fist, as if to show the power inside, "But I can't get to it. It's almost like you have your powers, but there not there for you to use, or me for that matter."

Rogue's eyes widened with every word he said. Her hand lowered from the small round button and drifted up onto the desk in front of her.

"I've only had this feeling once before. A mutant, old friend of mine, only he was shoot with the cure a couple months before. Now, you wouldn't have taken it yourself would you?" He seemed like a man who was speaking the truth, and she didn't know why, but slowly she nodded. He smiled, showing his perfect teeth, and held out his hand to her.

"Mimic." He said quietly and Rogue hesitantly took his hand in hers.

"Rogue." She spoke softly, afraid her voice may break or crack from the pressure she felt on her chest.

"Nice to meet you, now if this meeting goes well, I may be staying in New York for awhile, how about me and you grab a cup of coffee after it and we talk 'bout out past, eh?" His voice was friendlier now, it held a casual and light tone to it, that comforted her. It was like he was talking to a close friend, not some woman he just met.

Rogue nodded and gave him a real smile, not one of the well-mannered, forced smiles she had to give everyone all day. "Ah'd lahke that."

"Good, well bye, God I could use a beer." This comment made Rogue freeze. Her first thought that rushed through her head was "Logan" but it couldn't be. He didn't see her halt in place, he had turned around and saw a woman walking out of the elevator and towards him.

He turned quickly to Rogue and gave her a small smile before meeting the woman half way and shaking her hand, then following her into the elevator.

As the metal doors shut, she let out a breath of air and relaxed back into her chair. Now that she had time to think about it, this guy reminded her of many different people, especially Warren. The blonde hair, the sky blue eyes, the strong, handsome features, the rich, suit wearing style. It was almost uncanny. She shook her head and ran a hand over her hair. She had seen Warren yesterday, he had kidnapped her almost. It was too strange to be real, she suddenly had a flash that it was Mystique, it would explain how he knew about her powers and why he was so quick to make friends and how much he looked like Warren. Maybe Mystique was losing her imagination.

But when she thought about it more, she realised that Mystique had the cure forced upon her like Magneto did. Sighing she realised that many people looked like that, she was in New York for crying out loud.

Calming herself down she remembered the paper she had gotten down, she filed through the first two sheets and got a stapler and punched them together. She did this for the next two hours, before Calvin, or Mimic, came down from the elevator and as the doors opened he walked out swiftly and stopped at her desk.

"Five, you ready to go?"

Rogue smiled up to this man, he had a massive grin on his face and look as if he had just been given a million dollars. But she rethought that, in this building, in a meeting with Mr Xorn, he most likely did just get offered a million dollars, probably even more then that.

"Yeah, ah just need ta sign out an' shove these in a draw for tomorrow."

"Good. I'll wait here." He sat down on one of the leather chairs in the entrance of the building, Rogue took one last look at him, he was staring out the glass doors and stroking his little goatee. She smirked and grabbed her papers and put them all in the draw by her feet and quickly walked out a side door.

A minute later she walked out with her bag and a pair of trainers, rather then the high healed shoes she had on before.

Calvin stood up and opened the door for her, she walked through it, him not far behind her, and she stopped just outside.

"So how'd the meetin' go?"

"Perfect. All I had to do was slip in a couple jokes about the French and he was practically signing every bit of paper he could get his hands on." He wrapped an arm around Rogue's waist to guide her to the coffee house he saw.

"The French, huh?" Calvin gave a curt nod, "Ah never thought a big high up manager for Sony would be so.. .. racist against the French."

Calvin laughed, it was a warm, heart filled laugh that made Rogue's heart feel snug, for lack of a better word. Rogue pointed out a coffee shop and Calvin nodded and the walked a bit faster to that one. As they got in, they both sat on one of the small tables by the windows, Calvin called over a waitress, who didn't look pleased at being summoned.

"Yeah, if you wanna complain or order, the counters there." She pointed at it with her thumb, over her shoulder.

Giving a sweet smile, Calvin took the ladies hand and apologised.

"That's okay, sir, seeing as I'm over here anyway, what would you two like?"

Rogue raised an eyebrow at the woman's change of attitude, she ordered a decaf and when the woman left, Rogue gaped at the man in front of her.

"What did ya do? Charm her or something?" She knew he was a mutant after all, what kind of powers did he have? Apart from "mimic"-ing mutants powers.

Shaking his head proudly, he stuck out his chest a little bit. "Nope, just slipped her some money, simple really."

Shaking her head, Rogue smiled and her coffee arrived, she took the lid off and began to run her finger over the rim of the paper cup.

"So, you've heard 'bout my powers, now what 'bout yours? I'm guessing.. .. Something skin wise?" He spoke slowly, as if summarizing something.

Rogue frowned, but nodded anyway. "Yeah, when ah touched people, their energy, thoughts, if mutants, their powers. Ah'd get them for a little while."

Calvin nodded and took a sip of his coffee and licked his lips after. "Past tense. So you took the cure."

As if feeling the need to, Rogue took a sip of her coffee as well, she nodded before gulping down the small amount of hot liquid in her mouth before it burnt her tongue. "Ah couldn't control mah powers."

The man ran a hand through his blonde hair, which made a chill run up Rogue's spine, he did it just like Warren did yesterday.

"So you couldn't touch anyone. Bummer." He looked around the café as if looking for someone, then his eyes landed on Rogue again.

"Yeah, so what 'bout you? Ah know bout ya powers, but what bout you?"

"Not much to tell really. I run a small business, very successful one though, I'm twenty seven, currently looking for an apartment in New York as of ten minutes ago." He let go of his gentle hold on the paper cup, and took of his suit jacket and stood up, hanging it on the back of his chair. A small sign that Rogue knew meant he wanted to stay here for awhile, he was getting himself comfortable.

"Sounds nice. Ah'm just a twenty year old receptionist." Rogue exclaimed, she didn't really know what else to say, she was never good at the whole socializing thing.

Calvin picked up on this, he knew that her powers, and her lack of control, must have made her constantly on guard and never letting people get close. He decided to change the mood of the conversation.

"See that woman over there." He spoke in a hushed voice and motioned his head to the table across from them. A black haired woman had her back to them, and across from her was a short haired man. Rogue nodded and raised an eyebrow. Calvin smiled and continued. "She can control liquid, look."

Rogue did again, and saw that the woman was holding her cup of coffee and it was stirring itself. It looked like a tiny whirlpool in her cup, Rogue turned back to Calvin, he was smiling, and she smiled back. She had to admit it was a cool power, sensing other mutants. Calvin motioned for her too look down at his cup with his eyes, and she did, she saw him doing the same thing as the woman to his coffee as well. Her smile widened and she let out a small laugh. The man looked so pleased with himself and like he was concentrating really hard, the tip of his tongue was touching his two front teeth. As he looked up at Rogue and let go of his cup, Rogue watched as the dark liquid slowed down swirling until it was still.

She looked up at him and back down at the coffee quickly, then back to his light, bright blue eyes. "Wow."

He kept smiling and gave her a brisk nod. "Thanks."

"So if ya were 'round a mutant that could, I dunno, turn into metal, you could turn into metal too?" She asked, trying to be subtle, but he could tell that she wasn't making that exemplary mutant up.

Nodding he said, "Yep, but if they moved so far away, I wouldn't be able too."

"Wow. That's.. .. cool." She seemed so amazed by his powers. He wasn't sure why, because he wasn't the strongest mutant ever, and by the sounds of her powers, she had similar powers to his, only she needed to be in contact. "So it doesn't hurt the other person?"

He shook his head. "Nope, not that I know of." The conversation came to a stand still again. They both took a sip of coffee and he watched her look out the window at the people walking by. After a couple minutes of just watching her and holding his coffee cup to his mouth he lowered it and asked her a question. A question that made Rogue snap her head round, causing her hair to flip over her shoulder and to cause her mouth to gap open and her eyes to widen and stare at him with shock written all over her face.

"Do you know where West Chester is?"

Slowly she tilted her head and spoke quickly and rushed, "What did you say?" she was virtually hissing now.

He cautiously repeated his question. "West Chester. I've been told to go down there by a friend, wants me to drop into a school, see the people running it."

"Xavier's?"

Calvin smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, school for mutants, well a friend of mine, his little sister goes there. Wants me to check in on her."

"Yeah, ah used ta go there. Ah could show ya sometime, but right now ah need ta go." Rogue started to get up and open her bag, she pulled some money out and put it on the table. She was about to leave but Calvin took hold of her hand lightly, and spoke to her.

"Bye, Rogue. I hope to see you around, okay." Rogue nodded her head and he dropped her hand. She opened the door and started to walk hurriedly to the right of the café. When she got out of sight of the coffee shop, she looked down at her hand, the one which he had taken hold of, and saw a business card in it. It had his name, phone number, email and company address on it. She smiled at it and slipped it into her trousers pocket and continued her way home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ororo stood at the front of the briefing room; the giant silver table was empty and had everyone sitting around it. Hank was to her right, Logan to her left, and Bobby, Kitty, Peter and Warren were sitting around them.

She sat down once everyone was comfortable and rested her hands on the table in front of her. "As you all know we're here to discuss our new student, Rahne. She's shown interest in becoming an X-man and I want us all to discuss what we think."

Logan growled and started to speak, "She's only useful in wolf form, if put in a case where she couldn't use her powers she'd be fuc-"

Ororo cut him off before he could finish. "Yes, I think we get the picture. What about you four," she said looking at the four younger ones. "You've worked with her in the danger room, do you think she'd be able to cope if the situation occurred?"

Some of them nodded and Warren started to talk, all of them looked at him as he did. "When she is in her red wolf form, or even half way wolf human form, she cannot understand what we say. The only way to communicate with her is before she morphs or after. If we needed to tell her something she'd need to be in human form, which she won't be, because she needs to be in wolf form to be able to fight."

Everyone nodded and Ororo, "Okay, so no to her being an X-man then?" Everyone nodded, "Yeah, but she'd be a really good X-man to have, her powers lead her to have enhanced senses of hearing, sight, and smell, animal-like strength, agility, and reflexes, but how would she be part of the team if she can't communicate with us and us to her?"

Kitty spoke up, "What if we could telepathically communicate with her? Wouldn't that work, because her mind is still the same, just her understanding and body form?"

"Yes, that is true, but how would we do that? No one here has the power of telepathy, unless anyone's developed the power recently." Beast spoke up and put his glasses on as he took the file Ororo held, one which contained all the information about Rahne.

Ororo nodded, "True, it's just that we are in desprate need of another team member. Ever since Rogue left.. .." She didn't continue, she sensed how everyone tensed up and she changed the subject. "Sunspot?"

Everyone nodded and Bobby, Logan, Kitty and Beast talk about the good points and good things about Roberto. Warren just nodded absent minded and just looked at his hands resting on the cold, smooth table surface.

Ororo noticed this and after everyone else left she asked him to stay behind. He leaned against the door way and folded his arms over his chest. "What do you want 'Ro?"

She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, he looked away and frowned. "Warren, you can't go on like this."

Warren rolled his eyes and pushed his shoulder forward, causing Ororo to let her hand fall from it, "I'm just upset about my father, Storm, I have to take over the business now, things are just a little stressful." He was about to walk away when he looked down the hall and saw Bobby and Kitty give each other a brief kiss before heading off in different directions. He leaned back into the room and growled.

Bobby had everything. He had a girlfriend that loved him dearly, a best friend who helped him out when ever he needed it, his family had come to the mansion a couple months ago, claiming they all still loved him and they were all so proud of him for saving the world and they had all made up. He even used to have Rogue. After she took the cure, she and Bobby continued their long term relationship, starting with all the things they never could do before. Warren hated watching them all around the mansion, kissing each other constantly, always laughing and when ever Warren wanted to just watch a movie, or be alone, they were always there, being so close, showing him what he didn't have.

He had thought it was just because he didn't want to see two love sick teenagers practically have sex in front of him, but one day, he realised it was because he loved her. And he was just jealous that he hadn't got there first.

He first heard them laughing together from outside and down the hall. He rolled his eyes and his line of vision landed on the television again. It was the monthly movie outing, so a Logan, Ororo and Beast had taken all the students to the movies, whist the young adults stayed at home.

He was watching the news and trying to enjoy the peace and quite that the mansion usually was like when all the youngsters left. Soon thought a blushing Rogue and laughing Bobby walked into the room, instantly stopping what they were doing when they saw Warren sitting on the sofa, watching the screen.

"Hey, Warren." Bobby greeted him and turned back to Rogue.

He nodded to him, as if to acknowledge them as well.

Rogue giggled as Bobby whispered something in her ear and moved her to go and sit with him on the sofa, next to Warren. She was in the middle of both men, but Bobby had his arm around her and was holding both her hands in his.

She turned and smiled to Warren, she didn't really like him, he was still a bastard to her, but she felt the need to be nice to him, after disturbing his peace.

"Hey, sorry to bother ya. What ya watchin'?" She was looking at him, but he didn't return the gaze as he answered, just continued to stare at the screen, listening to the news and if anything interesting was on it today.

"No, it's fine, really, I am just watching the news." He replied in a neutral, very bored and unconvincing voice.

Rogue nodded to herself and turned to look at the screen, "Oh." Warren felt a wave of guilt at how mean he just was to her, she really hadn't done anything wrong.

"Anything good?" Bobby spoke up, Warren shook his head, he wasn't sure if that was his answer or his reaction to how stupid that question was. It's the news, if it was anything good, it wouldn't really be the news would it? The only reason people watch the news is so they can see how bad things are in other places they don't care about and then feel good about their own life.

"No, just the usual. Flooding in one place, drought in another and the same old murderer who escaped from prison." Rogue let out a small laugh at Warren's dead pan tone, and she felt Bobby hold her closer to him.

Bobby didn't know why, but he didn't like the way his girlfriend was laughing at Warren's sarcastic comment. He guessed it was because the other week he had seen Rogue leave his room late at night and an hour later, come back with a glass of water and muttering Warren's name in an annoyed way, but he still couldn't help but get jealous. The guy was practically the perfect man in the world, rich, famous, attractive and right next to her.

She looked over at him and wondered what the sudden cause of protectiveness and ownership was for. She was met with a light kiss which very quickly heated up into something more. She let out a small but audible moan, she swiftly moved back from Bobby's kisses and glanced over at Warren, he was still just watching the news, she looked back to Bobby and gave him a look that clearly said, "We're not alone!"

Bobby laughed at this and bought her back towards his body and spoke softly to her, "Warren doesn't mind, do you?"

As if answering the question, Warren stood up and left the room, saying something about there not being anything good on TV anyway.

As he left he saw Bobby pull Rogue on top of him and her smiling down onto him. He growled and stormed out of the room and into the kitchen where he opened a locked cupboard by pressing his thumb onto a small finger-scanning pad on the bottom corner of the door. It only took a second, but a light flashed and a little green light blinked and the lock clicked open and he grabbed the handle and quickly took a beer out of the cabinet and opened it.

He took a big gulp out of it and turned around and saw Kitty sitting on one of the high stools with a spoon and a half empty tub of ice cream. She gave him a small Kitty like smile and motioned for him to join her with her spoon. He did and graciously sat on the stool and took another swig of the beer.

"The two love birds get you as well?" She was a small girl, Rogue and Bobby's age he guessed, still young, he was twenty-three and the rest of them were only nineteen.

He nodded and glared angrily at the bottle of beer. "See I understand why I'm angry and eating sympathy ice cream. But why are you angry and trying to drown your self with alcohol?" He growled and turned his glare up to the girl on the other side of the kitchen counter. He saw a flash of realisation cross her face and her eyes widened. "You like her?"

Warren winced and had a look of disgust written on his face, "What? No!" he exclaimed.

Kitty's mouth fell, "Oh sorry." She took another scoop of ice cream and popped the spoon in her mouth, when she went to scoop another spoon full and looked up to him. She took the spoon full of caramel colored ice cream and offered it out to him. He gave a weak smile and shook his head lightly.

"Ice cream and beer don't go well."

Kitty nodded and took the tub and walked to the French doors that went outside to the patio, before she left, she turned to Warren and said something he never would have thought was coming.

"Ironic really, it's ice I want, just not this kind." She said, lifting the tub and walked through the closed glass doors, most likely to get the sun outside melt the ice food quicker.

Warren's forehead crinkled up and he smirked. So the little kitten was in love with the ice man. No wonder she was eating her own weight in ice cream, seeing Bobby and Rogue constantly touching and being together when you wanted to be the one in that person's arms, instead of the other person, it must be hard.

His thoughts travelled back to what she said about him liking Rogue, he cringed again and took another swig of his beer. How dare she? He hated Rogue, he just didn't want to see Bobby kissing her like that all the time, no one wanted to see it. He remembered the smile that Rogue gave Bobby just before he left and wondered what it would be like if she was smiling at him like that rather then Bobby. He shook his head at that thought, and went up to get himself another beer. He liked Bobby, he was a friend, one that he went out with a lot, and he knew that Bobby loved Rogue, but he just didn't like her. She was so happy and didn't belong here, she wasn't a mutant anymore, she gave up any right she had to be here when she gave up her powers. He suddenly realised how childish he was being, that wasn't what this place was. It was a place for gifted youngsters, not just mutants. And he had to admit, rogue had become very good with self defence and protecting herself and others. And not just that, she was a very passionate speaker and very good at English and Science, she even helped down in the Med Bay with Hank, now that Jean was gone.

She was a great asset to the mansion and the X-men. But he couldn't help but think about the way she looked as well, she was beautiful, anyone who wasn't deaf, blind and foolish would know that. And he wasn't blind, deaf or foolish. She held an elegant and traditional presence, he guessed because of her southern upbringing, but she was smart and not naïve like some of the girls that were in the mansion.

He reflected on the notion that he liked Rogue, he almost laughed but a feeling told him that was inappropriate. Sure she was smart, good looking and accepted him as a mutant, everything he really looked in a girl, but it was a stupid idea, he hated Rogue, he hated that she's better then everyone else, he hated that she's so loving and caring to everyone and he hated the way she still picks at her hands, even though she doesn't wear gloves or anything. He hated the gap she has in between her two front teeth and he hated that she took the cure and how she gave up her powers just for a guy.

He paused. It suddenly struck him. The only reason he was angry at her for giving up her powers for Bobby, was because it was for Bobby. The thought that she had given them up for herself seemed to settle in well with him. And the thought that she had given them up for him made his breath catch in his throat and his heart stop.

Everything made sense, or at least things were falling into a right sort of order. How could he notice or care about her teeth unless he was constantly staring at her to notice, or her involuntary habit to pick at her hands, unless he watched her do it all the time.

The feelings he were feeling were not those of hate, but of love. He began too look around the room as if someone was standing there, in case someone had heard his thoughts. But no one was around. He ran a hand through his hair and shoved the untouched bottle of beer back into the fridge.

He needed time to think, and the only time he could ever think clear was when he was flying. He opened the French doors and stood out into the patio, he saw Kitty on the floor, still eating her ice cream and looking at the water fountain. She crooked her head to look at him.

"Sure you don't want any ice cream?" Kitty asked him, with a knowing smile gracing her lips. Warren gave a small smile and whispered a silent 'no' to her, before unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off. He put it on a bench and was about to take off when he heard Kitty say.

"I'll put your shirt back in your room, I hope the air clears your head Angel."

Smiling to himself he thought about how great it would be if Kitty was with Bobby not Rogue. Maybe then he would have a chance with her.

He shook the thought out of his mind and pushed off of the flat ground into the air, where he flew around for a couple of hours, before returning and leaving very shortly after, to go to the pub with Logan, Hank and Peter, who had just turned twenty-one, but didn't drink anyway, just like Hank. He wondered if drinking would help him forget his feelings, I seemed to work with Logan.. ..

He remembered that day well. The day he realised he was in love with a girl that he had just seconds ago hated.

He looked back from the memory, into the warm brown eyes of the goddess standing in front of him.

She had a motherly expression on her face and even though she was small then him, so she had to look up to face him, she still held a leadership and powerful presence about her. Her voice was still calm and gentle as she spoke it him.

"We both know this isn't just about your father, Warren. You still love her and seeing her the other day has not helped any matters, if anything it's made them worse. You can not go on wondering and being unsure. You have to either, want her and go tell her or forget her and move on." Her voice was strong, yet not over powering or pushy, she knew what had to be said, she knew that he had to make a choice. "If you keep on being like this, then we will have to take your place on the team into more consideration."

Ororo walked out of the room and down to the elevator which went back up to the higher levels and waited for it to arrive and open for her. Warren looked up at the ceiling before quickly jogging over to Ororo, the metal door swirled open and both of them stepped into it.

As the doors swirled shut he look straight at them and spoke.

"I will tell her. But not right now. After I have sorted out my fathers company."

"How long will that take Warren?"

"A few weeks. I will fly out to San Francisco tomorrow." The swirling door curved open and both of them stepped out into the main hall of the school. Warren walked straight to his room, and Ororo watched him. She sighed and turned and saw Peter walking up the hall, he was watching Warren walk down the hall.

"Hi Storm, are you alright?" Storm nodded and turned to glace in the direction Warren went. Peter noticed and pointed down the hall, Warren had just turned the corner and now couldn't be seen. "He has been spending a lot of time in his room, hasn't he?"

Ororo nodded, wondering how long it would take him to stop being so stubborn and putting things off like he always did.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

Okay, this chapter was kind of short, compared to the next on. Well…..hope you all liked it. And does anyone know how I could somehow get an Angel category on the x-men movie choice things?

Anyway, keep reviewing please, and tell me what you all think about my story, and plus, have a go yourself! There are hardly any Rogue/Angel fics! We need some more! Have a go! I'll be 100 behind you.

Please review and tell me what you think, please, any idea, thoughts, it will only take a second and I love reading them!

Thanks

Your loyal Fictioneer

xXx UntouchableGoth Xxxxx


	4. All I can taste is this moment

CiceroGuided, Comma Happy, January13, julian's angel 2010, Kitty2228, AMBERLEAH, Psyc0gurl0, EPandAR4ever, pengwin-jibberish and irisheyesrsmiling – thank you all for your reviews, I'm sorry I couldn't comment on them but I hope you like this chapter, and please don't hate me by the end of it lol.

Reanne1102 – To be honest, I have no idea where this is heading, lol I have a rough outline in my head and a couple of scenes which I've gone over and over in my head as well, but apart from that….I'm just sort of going where ever I feel like, adding things, making notes of them and where they could go. And thank you, sometimes I worry that I'm not staying true to Rogue in cartoon or comics or the film, but I hope it gets across that this is movie Rogue, and she's a bit different, a bit younger, and that she's changing, even now. Thank you for my review, and I hope you like this chapter!

Maresia Eterna - Thank you for the review, and I will continue this, though I've kind of stuck myself again, I told myself that I will only do one fic at a time, but then I came up with two more that I'm really interested in continuing, this being one of them. So I'm switching between three fics lol. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

Lunafan – Please, write an Angel/Rogue fic, we could start a club! Lol, anyway, I'm happy cause they put Angel in the category thing, now I can find Angel and Rogue fics a lot quicker. And I'm glad you noticed the little comment I put in there about her teeth, I hate it when people take what they know and fact and ignore it, I try not to do that. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for your review.

Wolfesss – Riveting, eh? I kind of like that, lol. Anyway, this chapter is a bit slower, but it's needed. And you can wait no longer! (Eagerly or not) For here is the next chapter! Enjoy and I think you for your review, it was very welcome.

w1cked angel – I know what you mean, movie Rogue is a little bit…sucky. And in each movie her part got withered down into nothing. She would have been better with a bit of sass or something. But I'm trying my best to slowly change her into my liking lol. Well, thanks for the review, and I'm glad to hear you like Angel to! Hope you like this chapter!

Hiroshikata – Well, for the sake of good writing I will continue lol. I know what you mean with the, there not being many so the good ones are made even better, I've been found to write about very unusual pairings, it gets loney, but its fun. Thanks for the Review. Hope you like this chapter.

-Sweeping Shadows- - Have I told you lately that I love you? Omg, your reviews are mind blowing! Anyway, to comment on things you've said, This "New guy that Rogue just met" is gunna be quite important. But don't worry, this is still a Warren/Rogue fic, that won't change, and if you're having trouble picturing him, he looks likes Warren, with a bit of Gambit thrown in, and acts like Gambit and with hints of Logan. Does that make sense? Only he's more of a gentleman. And Storm is a very counselling person, I think that's one of the main reasons Xavier wanted her to take over for him. She's only a minor character, but she's special. And the whole never can over do emotions speech was very moving lol. Thanks for another fantastic review, and I dedicate this chapter to you so I hope you enjoy it!

Here I go, enjoy, and I'm sorry that it's a bit slow but there are some very important things in this chapter.

* * *

This isn't who ah am

Chapter Four – All I can taste is this moment

It was always harder to look at her after he realised he loved her. Harder to work with her, harder to watch as she kissed Bobby, harder to watch as she broke up with him because she looked as if she was breaking, right in front of him, as her tears started to fall as she just hugged him and forgave him. He didn't know why she had let Bobby go like she did, not many people knew that he was falling in love with Kitty, but the people who did also knew he would never act upon those feelings. Rogue pulled him over one day, she was the first to notice his feelings, not even Bobby or Kitty knew that he loved her.

Everyone else was watching a movie, he couldn't remember which one, he didn't care, but he had left when she did with Bobby. Seeing no reason to stay there anymore, he decided to go into the kitchen and get a beer; he had a habit of doing that now after he had anything to do with Rogue. And he walked into the kitchen and pressed his thumb on that small pad, it was smooth but worn down from how many times he and Logan had used it.

He took a bottle out, he hated the fact it was warm, but he knew he couldn't keep it in the fridge because of the children. He was about to twist the top off when he heard people talking out side. He instantly knew it was Rogue, he could see her legs just outside the doors. He guessed they were both sitting on the bench, getting a bit of peace and quite from everyone. Most likely so they can just kiss and be with each other.

"No! That's not true!" Bobby cried out, he seemed shocked and Warren suddenly got interested in what they were doing.

Her voice was calm, and it held an edge that showed that she knew what she was saying and that there is no point in denying it. "Bobby, ah know ya do. Ah see the way ya look at her." There was a slight pause and Warren wondered what was going on, all he could see where her legs. "Ah understand, and ah'm okay with it, ya didn't take action on ya feelings, ya stayed faithful, but ah know that ya love her-"

Her words were cut off by Bobby, his voice was shaking and Warren could almost picture Bobby's eyes pleading into Rogue's.

"No, no Rogue, I love you, I do, I really do." He didn't know what made him stop talking, but it went quite and she started talking again. She had stood up and turned away from him, so now Warren could see her clearly, but luckily she was looking straight past the doors and kitchen. She looked so sad, and Warren wanted to rush over to her and kiss her troubles away. He looked down at his feet for thinking that.

"But ya love her too. And we both know that you both should be together. Ah'm breaking up with ya Bobby." These words made Warren look up suddenly, was he hearing this? She was leaving him? He didn't know whether to be happy or sad, because she had started to cry. He was the only one who saw her tears, Bobby was still standing behind her, her back to him.

"Ah'm giving ya the freedom ta be with her, with out cheatin' or feeling guilty. Ah want ya to be with her." She didn't wipe the tears away.

"But I still love you, Rogue."

"Ah know, and that's why ah'm leaving. Makin' it easier for ya, and Kitty and everyone. Be with her Bobby, make meh proud."

Warren had to give Bobby credit, he didn't want her to leave and by the looks of it neither did her. He saw Bobby's hands grab her by the waist and spin her around. He watched as he kissed so passionately that he was sure she wouldn't leave after it.

As he let go of her, she smiled up to him through her tears, "She loves ya too ya know."

There was a very long pause, one which made even Warren feel uncomfortable. But it gave him time to think. She was leaving? But she couldn't, he loved her and she couldn't leave him. Except she didn't know that he loved her.

"Why do you have to leave? None of us want you to go away."

Warren was pulled out of his thoughts and he felt his heart fall and wanted to actually rip it out just so he could feel bad for what he heard her say next.

"That's not true, lahke Angel says, ah'm not a mutant. Ah don't belong here, Bobby. And how can ya get over meh and be with Kitty if ah'm always 'round here? Anyway, Ah got a job in New York now, and ah found a nahce building that's just been built and it's got apartments goin' really cheap. Ah know what ah'm doing, just think about what ya want, ah know it's not meh." After that speech there was another pause, one where she hung her head, but quickly lifted it and gave Bobby a hug. For the last time she said, "Ah forgive ya." Before she turned around and walked back into the kitchen, leaving Bobby outside to contemplate what just happened.

Warren quickly made it look like he had just come in, he turned away from Rogue and the patio and he opened his beer and took a swig. He heard Rogue gasp and he turned around to look at her, she was wiping her tears away now and she looked at Warren with eyes full of sadness.

They stood there for a couple seconds, just looking at each other. Warren wanted to walk over to her and hug her, hold her so close to him that all her tears and problems went away, but he held himself back. He didn't know why, she needed someone to be there for her, and it wasn't like she had a boyfriend anymore.

Finally Rogue gave a weak smile and went to brush past him. After she did, she stopped at the door and turned around to him, "Angel?"

He turned around, and tried to make himself seem normal by taking a swig at his beer.

She looked as if she was going to ask him something, but she seemed to be fighting inwardly about it. After a couple seconds she took a step back into the kitchen and closer to him.

"Ah'm leavin' and there's a place up York that ah would lahke ta rent, only ah have to have a deposit of nine hundred dollars. Ah was wonderin' if ah could get a loan off ya for it. Ah'll pay ya back, with interest, probably by the end of the June. Please, ah just.. .. Don't have anything.. .. Ah don't have the money right now." She sounded beat by the end of her explanation. He didn't want her to leave. It was breaking him just to think about it, and she meant it, it wasn't an empty promise, she was planning it, she had already found everything, a job, a place. All she need was the money. Money that he had.

She looked so desperate, yet determined. Warren found himself nodding, he ran a hand thought his hair.

"Yeah, sure."

Rogue's face lighted up and but she kept a straight face, she was still upset from what just happened, Warren guessed she wouldn't be smiling for awhile. "Ya sure?"

He nodded firmly. "Yes, I am sure, Rogue. I will have it ready for you tomorrow if that will meet your requirements." If he couldn't have her here, he guessed that he would at least want her to be in place that he knew about, that she was safe in.

Rogue nodded. "Yeah, that's perfect.. ..Thanks Angel." She said before turning out and heading up the stairs.

He watched as she left and took a swig of his beer, pulling it back down from his mouth he frowned at it being warm. Walking outside and to the patio, he took the bottle by its body and threw it out into the pond surrounding the water fountain. He stood there for a second, looking at where the bottle had landed in the pond, he watched the little updraft of water that came up when it made contact and quickly sink. He watched as the ripples emerge from where the bottle had landed and spread out to until they faded.

He turned around, now with a cooled downed mind and expected to see Bobby, upon seeing him, coming up with an excuse for what he just did. But he didn't. Bobby wasn't there, or in the kitchen. Sighing Warren was pleased that he wouldn't have to lie and make up a justification for throwing a beer bottle into a pond.

Walking back into the mansion he looked up before he left and saw Rogue enter her room and switch the light on. He saw her open her wardrobe and take out a duffle bag, which looked like it was already packed. He watched as she took out another bag, a smaller one, and open it, she took the pictures off her night stand and put them into it and pull out the small draw in the stand and empty it straight into the bag by turning it upside down.

He shook his head and forced himself to stop watching her.

He wondered now, as he lay on his bed, wings flat against his back, that if he had refused her the money, if she would have stayed, even if it was just for a little while. He knew she would have stayed for a couple extra weeks, working hard to get the money before leaving. He wondered if it was better that she had left the very next day, or if it would have been better if she waited for a week or two before going. But he knew she didn't have any reason to stay, anything that may have been a bit of hope, or at least none that anyone had told her about.

He stood up and pulled a shirt out of his wardrobe; he pressed his wings closer to his body and tugged the shirt on over them. He buttoned it up and grabbed a suitcase out of the bottom of the closet and placed it on his bed. He unlocked the two small locks on the top of it and opened it. It was empty and Warren walked back to the wardrobe again and unhooked a couple more shirts and folded the pile in half and placed them on one side of the small suitcase.

He turned and looked at the many suits he had hanging up, he sighed and grabbed the first hand full he found. He did the same with the shirts and walked over to his chest of draws, opening the middle draw, he grabbed a hand full of socks and threw them into the still open case on him bed, he did the same with underwear and took a folded tie that lay at the side of the draw and walked back to the suit case. The tie was silk and a deep green that had many rows of small white wings that unless you looked closely, just looked like white blobs in a pattern. He smiled at the tie and remembered last Christmas and that Rogue had gotten it for him.

Christmas. It was almost seven months ago, but he could still remember when he opened the small flat box and saw the tie laying there in gold paper. He looked up at Rogue as she told to story of how hard it was to find to everyone and he couldn't help but love her more. She didn't know that he loved her; she still thought he hated her yet, she had gotten him a present anyway. He smiled and thanked her. He watched her confusion as Kitty gave her a present that had her name on it, but no sign of who had sent it. Jubilee squealed and giggled something about a secret admirer, to which Rogue rolled her eyes.

She slowly opened it, to much of the other girls annoyance, Warren couldn't look away, he knew that if he kept staring and she saw, that she'd understand that he was the one who brought it for her, but he wanted to see her reaction so badly.

Slowly she took out the black belt. She ran her fingers over the many different gypsy style patterns and studs. She smiled lightly, and Warren watched her intensely, he knew everyone was watching her as she studied the belt so carefully. She seemed to laugh to herself for a second and Warren wondered what she was thinking.

"Oh my god, Rogue, it's beautiful!" Kitty said.

"Ah know.. .." Rogue agreed, it really was beautiful. It was different, in a really good way, it took in her kind of style and she already could think of a couple items of clothes it would go perfect with. She quickly snapped out of her daze like state and looked in the box for a name tag or some hint of who sent it. Warren quickly looked away as she began to scan the room. She looked back down at the belt and saw a gift tag hanging on the end of it. She hurriedly turned it over to see what it said. She frowned when she saw it just had the words "I'm hugging Rogue's waist, how cool am I?" written on it. She showed it to the other girls and they all laughed.

Warren glanced back at her whist he was having a conversation with Hank. He saw her standing and tugging the belt on and through all the hoops in her dark faded jeans. He noticed how well it went with them and looked up to see her face, she was smiling, yet it held a slight hint of disappointment and wonder to it. He smiled to himself, and breathed out in a sign of relief, she liked it. He wondered what she would do if she ever found out it was a designer one of a kind belt, that cost more then she would make in a month, but he just turned back to Hank, he nodded and agreed with what he just said, glad that Rogue had no clue who sent her the belt, yet slightly saddened that she would also never know it was him.

He threw the tie on top of everything in the case and shut it quickly, flipping the locks shut as he did so. He slipped his business shoes on and picked up the tickets and mobile phone off his bed side table.

He grabbed the suitcase with his other hand and the jacket on his chair that matched his trousers in the hand that held the phone and plane tickets. He threw it over his shoulder and held the case by the handle in his hand and walked out his room, shutting the door by hooking his foot round it.

He walked out to the main door, he saw Bobby and Peter playing of the football table and saw Kitty, Jubilee and Rahne watching the big TV near them. He walked over to Kitty and tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around and smiled when she saw him.

"Hey Warren, what's up?"

Warren cleared his throat before talking to her. "Can you tell Ororo that I have left next time you see her please."

Kitty nodded and smiled at him. "Sure. Have a good trip." She said nicely.

Warren laughed at her comment. "I will try. Thank you." He turned and walked to the door and left. He walked to the garage and tugged his keys out of his pocket. Opening the door to his car her leaned in and placed the case in the other seat of his Aston Martin. He got in a placed his hands on the cool leather of the steering wheel, he loved this car, it was the DB8, and practically perfect in his opinion.

He started it and drove smoothly out of the garage and to the airport.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rogue looked down at the papers she spent the two hours sorting the other day. Every time someone came in and said their name, she checked her list and if they were on it she gave them one of the stapled pieces of paper. It was simple, which also made it mind numbingly boring. She ran a hand along her hair, which today was held up in a tight bun, her white hair half dangling down the side of her face, and some brushed back in the bun.

She looked up and saw Warren; she instantly stopped breathing and stood up in anticipation. But when he got closer, she realised it wasn't Warren but the man she had met the other day, Calvin. She slowly sat back down and smiled up to him when he reached the desk.

"Hey, what ya doing here?" She asked lightly.

"Wow, the second you become friend with you, you lose all politeness don't you?" he kidded and smiled back to her.

Rogue laughed and checked her list to see if Calvin's name was on it. "Sorry shugah, ah just didn't feel like sayin' "Hello, welcome ta the Sony Tower, how may ah help ya" one more time."

Calvin smirked at her reply, "Mr Calvin Rankin, here to hold the beRage conference this morning."

Rogue's eyes widened, she looked down at the papers she had been handing out to everyone that came though the doors that morning. She never noticed before, or made the connection. At the top it said "The beRage" Presented by Dr Calvin Rankin. Her mouth dropped and she looked up at the uncomfortable looking man on the other side of the desk.

"Doctor? You're a doctor?"

The man winced and nodded grimly. "Yeah, but it's nothing special, I can't save anyone's life, it's a doctor in technology. Basically I know loads about computers and make stuff for them."

"Lahke this beRage thing?"

"Yeah, that's one of them."

"Still, that's pretty cool." She handed him on of the papers and he looked down at it calmly, "Here, good luck Calvin, it's starting in 'bout half hour."

He forced a smile and tapped the paper on the desk. "Do you know how many people have turned up yet?"

She nodded and quickly counted the peoples names on the list that she had highlighted. Flipping over onto the next page and the next she glanced up and answered, "Roughly sixty at the moment, wait," she flicked over onto the last page and found on highlighted person, which there was a small note next to, she looked back up to him, "One of them brought 'bout seven other people with him so ya only got ta worry 'bout approximately seventy people."

Calvin groaned and grabbed the sheets of paper on the desk and nodded to Rogue. "Damn, I was hoping no one would show, I'd then just drink in misery on my own."

"Well the only reason ah'm here is ta sort out this meeting, so when it finishes ah'm free ta go, so we can go out and drink together in misery." Calvin laughed and said a quick good bye before walking briskly into the room where the conference was being held.

She smiled as the door shut behind him. She turned to her computer and opened the internet, the homepage popped up and she was about to click on the address bar but she saw the news section of the page it was opened on. She looked closer and saw that her first reading of the headline was correct. It was about the Worthington Enterprise and how Warren Worthington III was now taking it over. She smiled lightly and wondered how he was, he was in such a state the other day that she hoped he was alright. Sure he was always cruel to her, and he was one of the main reasons she left the mansion, but after seeing someone like he was the other day, she couldn't help but feel sorry and concerned about him.

She decided to open up the link to read the full story, she read through it quickly and looked at the picture that came with the story. It was Warren and he was shaking someone else's hand, his wings hidden underneath the suit he was wearing. Below the picture it had the caption; Warren Worthington III will be arriving at WE HQ later this afternoon.

Raising her eyebrows she guessed she wouldn't be seeing Warren anytime soon then.

She went back to what she was doing before, typing in the address for her email account she pushed the enter, slowly the page opened up and she signed in and watched as her account showed up on the screen.

She clicked on her inbox and noted that she had two new emails. She waited for the page to load up and smiled as she saw that both of the were from Shadowcat and that the one of them had a small paper clip next to it. She opened it other one first and read it.

Shadowcat was Kitty, she and Rogue had been in constant contact over the past couple of months. Basically talking about what's been going on in the mansion and what they've both been up to, it was nice, her way to stay in contact with what was happening and she always found it helpful to have a friend. Especially one who was brilliant.

She spoke about Warren leaving, and them trying to decide who should be on the X-men, she smiled when she learnt it was going to be Roberto, he was a sweet guy, always joking and laughing. She was a little saddened that they had replaced her, but understood, they couldn't go on without another person, what if an emergency happened and they were needed? She couldn't go out and help, she didn't have her powers and mostly, she wasn't even there anymore.

She smiled and was about to reply when she remembered the other email, she went back and opened it, she downloaded the attached file and opened it. It was a picture, of most of the students and some of the teachers; she looked closer and tried to figure out who everyone was. She spotted Logan and Storm on one side, Storm holding Logan by the arm to make him stay. Close to them were Beast and Angel, and working her way to the right she saw Kitty, Bobby, Roberto, Jubilee, Siren and Sam. She laughed a bit at Sam's goofy expression; she remembered that she had always called him, her little southern friend. She knew the picture must have been taken a couple weeks ago, because Sam left about a month ago and she couldn't see anyone she didn't know, she frowned, wanting to see what Rahne must be like. Down at the front of the picture were loads of small students, she noticed one of them to be Peter's little sister and the girl next to her to be Sam's. Both of the small girls were smiling had their arms around the others shoulders. She always knew those two would be great friends.

She printed the picture off and folded it in half and put in her jacket pocket. She then started to reply to Kitty's emails.

She spoke about the man she had met, Calvin, and that he was the inventor of beRage and that she was a computer genius and if she knew anything about it. She wrote about how work was and asked Kitty about her and Bobby, she then quickly wrote a bye and that she should get back to work, because she was meant to be bringing in drinks for everyone in the meeting.

She sent the message and clicked the little x in the corner of the screen and stood up. Walking to the room down the hall, she thanked one of the catering staff as she took the tea and coffee trolley and made her way down to the conference room with it.

She knocked on the door and opened it carefully and rolled the trolley in and to the table at the side of the room, by the door. She started to take all the cups and pots off the trays and put them on the table and she had the strong feeling that nearly everyone was watching her and all the males staring at her butt.

She heard someone cough and start to speak again, she knew from his voice that it was Calvin and when she had finished, she stood up and took the empty trolley with her, but not before giving Calvin, who was standing at the front of the room, a massive projector and screen behind him, a reassuring wink and smile, which he slyly returned before speaking again, continuing his speech.

As she closed the door behind her, she couldn't help but think about how strikingly attractive he was. He seemed so smart and.. .. sensibly, without being boring or predictable.

She returned the trolley to the kitchen entrance and went back to her desk. She sat there bored for a little while, contemplating something. She finally decided that she didn't care how dumb or stereotypical she would look, she opened her bag, which was underneath her desk, and pulled out a nail file. She sat there, sorting out her nail, she had broken it when sorting out all the coffee, cups and pots just then.

She spent a couple minutes sorting it out, until she realised she couldn't make it grow to match the others and just left it, flat at the top, yet smaller then the rest of her nails. Sighing she wondered how long it would take the meeting to finish, looking up behind her at the clock that hung on the wall, she saw that it was nearly one. Meaning they had just been in there for nearly two hours.

She was about to open her email again and see if Kitty had replied when she saw a beautiful Aston Martin drive by over the other side of the entrance of the building through the glass wall. It was a DB8, which reminded her of Warren's. It was black, so it couldn't be his, Warren's was silver.

She wondered why she kept thinking of Warren so much, she had thought Calvin was him when he came in this morning, and read the story about Warren on the internet. She guessed it was just because she saw him the other day and was still concerned for him. She thought back to the other day, he had been so fragile and she couldn't help but try and help him. She had to wonder why he would come to her though. It's not like she was the closest person to him, to be honest they hadn't seen each other in awhile, the last time was when he had given her to money she needed. She didn't even see him after that. She just sent the money to him via post. She had asked Kitty as well in one of her emails, and Kitty had just said he seemed fine around the mansion, kind of a loner, but he never cried or showed any real emotions.

Rogue looked back out the glass doors and the Aston had gone. She sighed and looked at a pile of paper clips on the desk. She picked up a few and started to bend them, and twist them, she never used to do that, but after she had absorbed Magneto, it seemed like it had become one of her habits. Frowning she looked down at a small pile of thin metal strips in straight lines. Too straight for her to bend that way, she past it off as a coincidence or a freak of nature and heard the door to the conference room open. She looked up.. ..

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kitty had just finished history, one of the most boring subjects in the world in her opinion. She liked up to date stuff, not the past, that's why she loved computers and mainly, her ipod, which she had affectionately named, Alan. She smiled as she slipped Alan out of her pocket and went over to her desk where she got the cable that connected her ipod to her laptop. She opened the lid to her laptop and pressed her finger on the mouse pad and wiggled it. Her laptop suddenly woke up and she sat down on her chair and waited for it to load up.

She spun around on her chair for a second and stopped, "Come on, Joan." She said to her computer and ran her hand through it, that rarely helped it hurry up, but it made Kitty feel better.

Finally it loaded up and it read that she had one new message. She opened it up and smiled when she found that it was from Rogue, or rather her screen name, Southern Baptist girl. Kitty always laughed at her screen name, many times Rogue had explained to her that it was the way she was raised, but Kitty still found it comical.

She opened up the email and started to read it but when she read the name Calvin Rankin she stared at the two words very carefully, like she had heard of them before, she continued reading and when her eyes crossed the words "beRage" she phased though her chair. Landing on the floor with a thud, she didn't care because she was trying to remember where she kept her Computer Monthly magazine. She left it in the living room, she closed her eyes and phased down to the level below, the living room. And stopped phasing just in time for her to land on the sofa. She jumped up and saw her magazine on the coffee table, she grabbed it and closed her eyes again. Slowly she jumped up and started to phase before she started to fall back down towards the floor. Slowly she rose up and went through the ceiling, into her room again. She floated up until she landed on her chair again.

She then frantically flipped through the pages and came across and article. Titled "Upcoming products that will change technology forever." And on the first page it had the product and man that Rogue was talking about in the email. She smiled and returned to the email, excited with knowledge that Rogue was now friends with the next Bill Gates.

Kitty was about to reply but she remembered something Bobby had asked her to do. She smiled at the thought of Bobby, she really did truly and deeply love him. And she was eternally thankful for Rogue, for doing something she could never do, give up the man she loved so he can go love another. Her smile saddened, but still remained as she thought back to the night Bobby had told her he loved her. She would remember that night forever, but she couldn't help but feel guilty, Rogue had left because she knew that if she was there, at the mansion with them all, that Bobby would never tell her.

The night Rogue returned to the mansion, she and Kitty were outside by the pool, they were talking about something she couldn't remember now, but it was the first time she found out about how religious Rogue was.

They were all either sitting on sun lounges or standing, Beast and Logan were both sitting in normal chairs and Storm, Kitty, Jubilee and Rogue were all lying on the beds.

Kitty was on her back, sunglasses on her head, and saw looked over to Rogue, who was turning over, Jubilee had somehow convinced them all to come outside and work on their tans. She heard Rogue groan and sit up.

"This is so borin'! Why do ya do this all the tahme Jubs?"

"Cause I need to stay tanned and beautiful!"

"Ya already tanned! Ya Chinese fa Gawds sake!"

Kitty laughed and rolled over, she shut her eyes and was enjoying the warm sun on her skin when she heard a gasp.

She kept her eyes shut and just listened, she always found that if you listened rather then spoke all the time, you find out more.

"Oh mah Gawd." Rogue spoke slowly, with a lot of awe in her voice, "Y'all don't -- ah mean -- an _angel_ with -- with _wings_ and the whole thing. Ah just saw an _angel!_ A real-life honest to Gawd Angel."

"Do no fret Rogue, that's Warren, he is a mutant, just like you, like us. Not a real Angel." Ororo reassured Rogue.

"But why does he look lahke that? Ah mean, the way ah was raised, he looks lahke every angel ah've ever believed in! He could have looked lahke anything.. .. why?" Kitty smiled at Rogue's strange reaction to Warren. She had to admit though, it was the same way she reacted too.

"Dunno, kid, mutation got a funny way of workin'." Logan spoke up.

Rogue didn't seem to let it go like that though. "But, ya'll remember Kurt, he looked lahke a demon, far from it as he was, but people seem lahke they just walked out of a paintin' or the bible! An' that kid who walks on water!"

Beast chuckled lightly at Rogue's comment, "Yes, Rogue, you are correct, you are clearly illustrating the things around you, some mutants powers can be very biblical, and I think that is a very good discussion point, maybe I could bring it up in one of my classes and see what other students think and feel, see if they have ever noticed they all live in a world of Demon's and Angel's and if they all just think it's a coincidence or if mutant powers do represent more then we think."

Kitty smiled, she would love to hear that discussion. Deciding to join in herself she turned over and spoke up.

"Your right, of all the forms we could mutate into, it's very bizarre that some mutants look like that. I could do some more research if you want Rogue." Kitty really needed a good reason to use Joan, she didn't have any school work right now and she felt that Joan was getting a bit lonely.

"That would be great, Kit. Ah was raised all catholic, ah just think it's all a little close ta home fa meh." Kitty watched as Rogue got up and walked into the mansion.

She wondered why Rogue reacted so weird towards Warren, and she always wondered if she held it against him and that's why they never really got on, but she knew that wasn't really it. She knew Warren loved her, she was the first person to realise. The longer then usual glances when no one was looking. The way he always insulted her, he always stood up for her opinions when ever she wasn't around yet never admitted that it was really her that he was standing up for.

She realised the instant change when Rogue left, he was more sulky, he wanted to be alone a lot more and he was always perking up when Rogue was concerned.

Warren knew she knew. And Kitty knew that Ororo knew as well, Warren always shoved them away when they asked him about it, but something inside of Kitty never made her stop. She guessed that if she helped get Warren and Rogue together, she would feel less guilty about Rogue breaking up with Bobby and leaving, just so they could go out.

She stood up and walked through her door and jumped up, grabbing onto the ceiling and pulling herself up to the next floor and into the room in front of her. It was Bobby's. She was extremely thankful the Storm had given her a CD with all the blueprints of the mansion. It was very hard to access though, so many codes and passwords to get into it, but she guessed that was because of the attack on the mansion nearly three years ago now.

She was about to walking into his room, when she paused. Her shoulders dropped and she knocked on the door.

"Yep?" At that reply she walked into the room and saw her boyfriend, she smiled and walked over to him, she hugged him and gave him a light kiss before pulling away, his arms around her, she looked up into his ice blue eyes.

"Wanna go out?"

"Sure, where to?" he moved his face down so his nose touched hers.

"Well, I need to pick up this program, but after that, we can do anything."

"Sounds good."

She smiled up at him and breathed a light breath of air out through her nose.

"Cool."

Bobby smirked and blew some cool air onto her face. Kitty giggled and kissed Bobby once more.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After everyone had cleared out of the conference room, Rogue watched as everyone shook people's hands and speak about things she didn't understand. She saw Calvin and smiled over to him, he was talking to a tall brown haired man, and she blushed down at the papers in front of him when he pointed over to her and the other man looked over and saw her. The man started walking over to her and rested his brief case on the desk before he started speaking.

"May I use your phone, my battery just died on me." He was British, and Rogue smiled and nodded.

"Sure, ah just have ta type in a code first." She picked up the phone and held it to her ear, when she heard it make a humming noise she pressed down on a couple numbers and handed it to the man. "There ya go, just dial in the number now." She held up the rest of the phone and put it lightly on the high desk so the man could reach it.

He quickly dialled and held it to his ear. After a surprisingly quick time she heard someone pick up and distinctly heard a man talk.

The man began to speak and she lost or concentration, she looked over to Calvin, she had to admit, it was nice having someone she knew near, it made her day seem a bit happier.

The man coughed and she turned to him quickly, he was holding the phone over to her, which she took and placed back down to where it belonged. The man thanked her and she said it was okay and that she hoped he had a nice day, he smiled, nodded and left.

After everyone had left she sighed and contemplated standing up, but she didn't really want to put her feet through unnecessary pain because of the shoes she had to wear. She decided not to and looked down and checked her feet, just to make sure they weren't bleeding or fallen off. She looked back up and saw Calvin was on the other side of her desk, looking down at her.

"Don't worry, their still there. You up for that drink now?" His voice was upbeat, but it also seemed a bit worn out, she guessed it was most likely all the talking he had just been doing.

"Ah need ta wait for the other girl to show up first, ah can't leave mah trusty desk alone." Calvin smiled and Rogue realised she was flirting. It kind of struck her quickly and with force that she had been seeing this guy. She'd gone and had drinks with him, she was going out with him again and she was okay with it, that was the most surprising thing about it.

"Okay, well you wanna know what beRage is? I've been talking about it for a couple months now, everyone seems to be interested, but then again, their all computer freaks, I guess you'd die of boredom if I told you." He joked, Rogue smiled up at him and nodded.

"Ya probably right, ah only know really how ta click, double click, turn it on, turn it off, open emails, send emails an' hit it when it freezes it." She looked over his shoulder and saw the other receptionist arrive. She stood up and picked up her bag. "Ah have a friend who loves computers though. She's a real genius with 'em. She's named it Joan." Calvin laughed and the woman, who was walking to the door where they all had to sign in, turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"See I think I should meet her, maybe introduce her to Steve." Rogue gave him a blank look, he sighed and looked down at his shoes, embarrassed, "I call my laptop Steve, I just remembered you didn't know that."

After they stopped laughing and Rogue pulled her bag onto her shoulder she asked "So, where ya wanna go?"

"Well, it's only three, so it's too early to drink.. .. " Rogue laughed as he looked at his watch, no trace of a joke on his face.

"Well, ah quickly need ta sign out an' then ah'll be all yours." She turned around and began to walk to the door marked for Staff Only. When she reached it she finally realised what she had said to him, she blushed furiously, and as she opened the door she saw the reflection of him staring at her in the door.

She quickly came back out, the other receptionist just in front of her.

When Rogue reached Calvin, he held is arm for her, which she light-heartedly took and walked out of the entrance. She turned to head in the direction where the coffee shop they went to the other day was, but Calvin stopped her.

"Er….I bought my car with me." He said lamely, pointing over to the Sony car park. She nodded and began to walk over to gate that lead to it.

She smiled at his cuteness. And she felt a small flutter in her chest, this man was generally interested in her and she felt happy about it. When she first found out Bobby had liked her, even with her powers, she had always felt a bit awkward and uncomfortable because she felt she was holding him back. She never really had a relationship with him until she gave up her powers and even then she never felt at ease with their situation because she could tell that he was falling for Kitty.

She guessed she was just born unlucky in love, that's why she was given those powers, because if there's no one to touch anyway, why be upset that you can't touch even if you wanted to.

For many years she had mused and believed that touch was one of the most natural things in the world. A baby would die without touch from someone and people would be isolated and rejected, that is until everyone dies out because they can not reproduce and continue civilization.

"Cool, so what car ya got?"

"It's a rented car, I ended up with a BMW, I think it's an M3, to be honest, I know nothing about cars. I'm more of a bike person. I prefer the freedom it gives, plus, cars just smell, that whole new car smell isn't nice, makes me feel sick." He told her as he guided her to the very back of the car park where his car was on its own.

Rogue nodded, she didn't know much about cars either, but spending most of her time in the mansion, where Logan wouldn't shut up about bikes, it helped her learn a bit about them.

He pulled out a set of keys, and fumbled with them for a second before finally managing to open the car. Rogue got in and looked around the insides of the car, it was all leather and plastic, she ran her hands along some of the many surfaces. After she had given up her powers she had become very tactile, touching every surface she could, to make up for the lack of contact over the last couple of years.

She watched as Calvin got in relax in the chair and looked over to her.

"You okay? Cool, so you not gunna go running like last time?"

Rogue smiled at his comment, she couldn't figure out why she had reacted that way when he mentioned the mansion, she loved it there, and would go back to visit if she had the chance, but it was just kind of sudden when he mentioned it.

"Not unless ya give meh a reason ta."

He gave Rogue a strange look before starting the car. He sat there for a couple more seconds, the same bewildered look on his face before finally asking her the question on his mind.

"Why are you coming with me? I could be a rapist or a murderer.. .."

Rogue let out a small chuckle, "Ya don't seem lahke one, plus ah could take ya." She stated simply.

Calvin raised an eyebrow at her, and started to drive out of the car park. "Really now? I've seen that your acrobatic," Rogue gasped when she remembered when she first saw him, she had just done a backwards flip off of her unstable chair, she hoped he hadn't seen it, but obviously he had. She blushed at the thought of him watching her as she did that. "But I'm still strong, plus I got my powers."

"Ya powers only work when other mutants are 'round, ya said so ya self, an' maybe ah'm stronger then ah look." She glanced up at him and saw him concentrating on the road in front of him and driving. She looked over to the street and told him to take a left.

He smiled and turned left, "So where we going?"

"Depends, ya wanna get drunk or ya wanna just get a drink? But ah have ta say, ah'm only twenty, so ah can't legally drink."

Calvin seemed to think about this for a second, before turning and looking at her as he slowed the car down at traffic lights.

"Wanna go to my hotel?"

Rogue smiled and nodded, "Sure, sounds good."

Calvin smiled and looked back at the lights, they were changing back and he reached his hand up quickly and pushed a button, slowly the roof lifted up and back, folding away behind them, Rogue watched as the top did this and thanked god she wore her head up and back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

I really hope you all liked this chapter, and i again, say i'm sorry that it was a little bit slow. Please review, whether it be good, great or construtive, i take all of them respectivly and try and thank and mention everyone and comment or reply to your questions. I have already written the next chapter, so its a matter of how many reviews i get and how long it takes me to finish the chapter after that before i upload it. Thank you all for reading this and please review.

Your Loyal Fictioneer

xXxUntouchablegothxXx


	5. I know that you feel me somehow

Seeing as you can no longer past review replies at the beginning of chapters, I will now be replying to all reviews which contain questions or as just really nice and sweet by this new PM thing. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry that I took awhile to update this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

This isn't who ah am

Chapter Five - I know that you feel me somehow

When she thought of going to his hotel, she thought of a median sized, normal standard hotel where he just had a room with a bed. She was pleasantly surprised when he pulled up to a massive glass building, the tall, big and fancy. She looked at the weird design of the structure and her mouth fell open. Calvin helped her get out, he handed the keys to a man standing by the door and he opened the door for Rogue.

She blushed as she walked in, she fit in, wearing her work clothes it was easy to think she was a business woman with a partner. He pointed to the elevator in the middle of the entrance hall. It was see through and she could see three people in it as it descended to where they were.

As they walked toward the lift, she looked up to follow where it went, only to meet nothing at all. She could see every floor and every door, she loved it instantly, being able to see everything was something the mansion never provided, all the doors, walls and secret passageways and rooms make it impossible. She turned and looked at Calvin, who was currently pushing the button to make the lift know there are people waiting. He was watching as the lift got closer, he seemed a bit impatient.

When the elevator doors opened, Rogue stood back to make room for the people to get off and when the lift was empty and waiting, she stepped in and waited for Calvin to get in, only he didn't. He was standing just a step away only not in the lift itself. She put a hand on the doors so they wouldn't close, and leaned out to him.

"Come on, Calvin, ya not 'fraid of lifts are ya?" Her voice held a lot of teasing and humour in it, but Calvin just looked up and glared at her, a glare that reminded her of Warren so much she stood back and gasped.

He slowly got into the elevator and pressed a button, which Rogue noticed was quite high up on the panel, and continued to look at the panel. "Shut up." Was his only response.

Rogue grinned and when the elevator started moving, she felt Calvin grip onto her arm for support. She turned to him and saw he had his eyes closed and was breathing in gasps. She took his head in her hands and moved his face gently to look at her. She took her time to look at his strong features and slowly started speaking to him, but not before looking and seeing they were heading for the forty-seventh floor and that they were only on the sixteenth now.

"Open your eyes." His eyes squinted shut tightly and Rogue rolled her own in response. "Come on, open them. Ah can't believe a powerful mutant lahke ya is scared of a glass moving box."

His voice sounded slightly strangled as he spoke back to her. "That's the point. It's a moving glass box."

Her hands still on his face, she began to absent minded to stroke it lightly. She glanced over to the little sign that showed what floor they were on, now nearer their floor, it was the twenty-ninth. She didn't realise she was caressing his face til she turned her head to look at him again and saw him looking straight at her, with piercing blue eyes and no sign of fear anymore.

"Sorry."

She quickly let go of his face and moved so she was standing, facing directly at the glass doors. Quickly she heard him gasp and she knew he had just seen outside the windows and seen how high they were. Who's stupid idea was it to make it glass? Just add more fear for people scared of heights by showing them just how high they actually are.

"That's okay." He managed to say.

"Ah'm 'fraid of planes ya know. It's nothin' stupid." She tried to distract him by talking, it seemed to be working because he began to speak.

"You always been afraid of planes? I only hate" he emphasized the word hate, "lifts 'cause I got stuck in one when I was a kid, at my dad's work." Rogue could tell he was struggling to made conversation, he was speaking through clenched teeth and had his eyes still shut tightly, all scrunched up.

"Kind of the same for meh ah guess, ah used ta love flying on planes. Ah used ta want ta go travelin' ya know. But ah kind of.. .." how could she put this with out having to explain it further then needed. "Fell out of a plane once. My friend saved meh in time, but it.. .. was scaring. Freeing, but scary, ah wasn't in control. Ah love flying, when ah know someone or ah'm in control. Just as long as it's not gravity." She heard him chuckle a bit and she turned to him with a grin. "Only ten more floors bah the way." She saw him smile and she turned back to the glass doors, looking out of them, over the whole way down to the bottom floor, which she could hardly see anymore. "So what kahnd of person who is 'fraid of elevators picks one of the highest floors to have his room on?"

"What kind of person falls out of a plane?" she smirked at his comment and looked up at the floor counter and watched as the last couple of floors slowly ticked off.

With a ping the doors slid open and Calvin basically jumped out of the lift onto the floor. She smiled and followed him onto the level. She looked around to and saw it was just a door, she couldn't see another and she looked back at Calvin, who had just unlocked the door with a credit card object, and watched as he opened the door and she felt like she had just walked into the most expensive and luxury place in the world. It was the kind of place she guessed a really famous celebrity would stay in, or maybe even a king or queen. She gapped and Calvin smirked as he took her by the hand and walked her into the living room.

"This is the first living room."

"First! There's more then one?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, all rooms have two floors to them, that's why the elevator is so damn slow." He said simply, yet Rogue could help shake the feeling she was in way over her head. Rogue looked around the room and was fascinated by what she saw, it was a simple, yet such an elegant, rich and yet lavish at the same time. It had one massive sofa and two chairs of the same style, a massive TV on the wall, nearly half the size of the wall, she thought back to Bobby, Peter and Logan, they would have loved to have a TV like this to themselves.

In the middle of the room, by the sofa, was a small yet stretched table, which Calvin had dropped his keys, wallet, phone and a little computer looking thing on to it. Rogue couldn't believe how unquestioning this man was, just leaving expensive things just lying around and inviting someone who is as good as a stranger into his hotel room, well house, she thought.

"Wow." Rogue spun around, looking at everything again, when she reached Calvin, he was now sitting on the sofa, feet up on the table. She smirked and walked over and sat down on the other side of it, she kicked off her shoes and dropped her bag on the floor next to them.

"Ah still don't know why they asked meh to come in for the meetin', it's mah day off, but at least ah got double pay for it." She said, as she tucked her feet under her.

"I can answer that, I requested you be there."

"What? Ya asked meh ta be there?" she was shocked at this, but she felt strangely comfortable at the fact he made sure it was her there.

"Yeah, good to see a friendly face, you know." He said casually, for lifting his feet off of the table and turned to face Rogue. "So.. .. you used to go to Xavier's?"

She smiled gently at him, she made it kind of obvious by running and making excuses when he mentioned the mansion, and the fact she was a mutant.

"Yeah, used to. So who wants ya ta go see their little sister?" she said, trying not to get sucked into a conversation about why she left and stuff like that. She tucked her loose white hair behind on of her ears and thought back to Bobby for a second. She loved him, she still did kind of, but not like he loved Kitty or how she loved him, it was more of a respected love, like a brother. She guessed enough time had past and she was just glad she had done what she had done, rather then still be there at the mansion with him, ignoring the signs and acting like everything was perfect.

"A guy called Sam Guthrie, you'll most likely know him as Cannonball, he used to go there I think. His sister stayed after he left, something bout not being able to control her skin."

Rogue smiled, she know Paige and about her skin, she always found it a bit weird that she could shed it, but got used to it after a bit. She loved the little girl, one time she shed her skin so she was all rubber, then came up to Rogue and hugged her, it was before she took the cure, and she didn't absorb her. Later Xavier said it was something about her powers and you can't absorb materials and seeing as her skin was technically a material and not skin, her powers didn't work when they made contact. But only when she was in a different form, not when she had a normal layer of skin on.

"Yeah, ah remember her, an' Sam. He left though, somethin' bout a computer college."

"He and I met a couple weeks back, good lad. He is doing an internship in my company."

"Cool." It was good to know that Sam was doing something he really wanted, and that he was in a successful company, working with them and doing, not just learning.

He stood up and walked over to another room, she wondered if she should follow him, but she didn't. A second later he walked out with a bottle of beer in his hand. "Would you like anything?"

"Yeah, that would be great, what ya got?" She watched as he glanced back into the room and blew some air through his teeth out into it.

"Er.. .. Anything, seriously, it's like a food store in here."

Rogue laughed at his sheepish expression, "Ah'll have a coke then."

"Got it." He said and walked back into the room, before coming out with two different cans and a now half empty bottle of beer in his other hand. He stood in front of Rogue and moved his hand so the cans were in front of her, "Didn't know if you wanted diet or not."

She smiled and took both of them. She placed the normal coke on the table and popped open the other. Taking a massive gulp of it she wiped her mouth and held it in her hands in her lap.

"So.. .."

"So."

There was a long pause, one which felt slightly uncomfortable and she just looked around the massive room again.

"How'd the conference go?"

"Great, everyone seemed really interested. They one company I was aiming for didn't show though. Which is understandable cause it's going though a tough time." She could tell the disappointment in his voice, and even though he said it was fine, she still knew that he really was let down.

"What company is it? Is would I never have heard of it before?" She said, expecting it to be some one that she'd never know or care about.

"Worthington Industries."

Rogue gasped, she had a sudden feel of dread that Warren's company was doing bad but realised the "tough time" was just the transition of Warren's father to Warren himself.

Calvin took gulp of his beer and turned him body towards Rogue, bring one of his legs up and putting it up next to the back of the sofa. "Yeah, his son has just taken over."

"Yeah, ah know, actually ah know Warren."

Calvin was about to take another swig, but when he heard what Rogue said he stopped, hand still in mid air. "Wait, you know the Warren Worthington III?"

Rogue nodded and took another sip of her coke. She felt slightly embarrassed by the way he was reacting, "Yeah, him an' ah know each other from the mansion."

"He's a mutant?" he didn't know whether to be more shocked at the fact she knew him or that he was a mutant. "Wow.. .. Growing up in the public's eyes, that must have been hard to keep secret. What powers he got?"

Rogue leaned over and pulled the photo from earlier out of her bag. "See for ya self." She flipped it open using one hand and past it to him.

He took the picture, a confused look on his face at first, then when he scanned the picture and saw Warren his eyes widened. "Wings?" He breathed out slowly and whistled.

"Yeah, ah only ever looked at them, ah wish ah knew what they felt lahke now." She brushed her hair behind her ear again as it had come loose and she moved closer to him. She pointed down at the picture and began explaining who everyone was, and occasionally telling little stories and jokes about him. "That's Logan, ah found him-"

Calvin scoffed, "Found him? He's massive."

"Well ah always called him mah teddy bear wolfie." She laughed and smiled to herself, Calvin looked up and smiled back at her, even though she was lost in her own memories, he felt himself moving forward slightly, before scalding himself and sitting back, rearranging himself on the sofa to not arouse suspicion. "Ah don't think he lahked that very much. So he punched holes in mah chest." She laughed again at his completely shocked and flabbergasted look on his face, "He had claws, metal claws that come out right here," she took his hand lightly in hers and ran her fingers over his knuckles. "An' he can heal himself. So he was havin' a nightmare. An' ah tried to wake him up, mah mistake, he woke up, yeah, but stabbing me in the process." She looked down at the picture and tried not to think back to what it was like to feel blood ooze into her lungs and not being able to breathe. She know it was impossible, but if she closed her eyes and thought back to that night, she could still feel the cool hard metal in her skin, in her chest. It was a strange feeling, it didn't hurt anymore, but it was still extremely eerie and abnormal sensation.

"So ah touched him, then ah got healed. So it all worked out fine.. .. More or less." She smiled and spotted someone else on the picture, hoping to leave that story untouched and move onto a more happy one. "That's undeetect, basically her name is Dee, she has no bodily smell." Calvin laughed at that and shifted again.

"Wow, see that's a cool power." Rogue laughed and moved closer to him. She didn't know she was doing it when she was doing it, but a couple stories later and a couple more sips of her coke she realised just how close they were. She was about to move back, but was struck with the thought that if he didn't want her to be there, he would have pushed her away. She looked up and over to him and took a sharp breath in when she met his eyes and she slowly tilted her head.

His eyes flickered down to her lips and moved his head down to where his gaze was. Her grip on her coke can loosened and she heard the photo fall to the ground, her can close behind it. She gasped and looked down to where it had fallen. She was glad she had nearly drunk all of the drink, but she as a couple drops fell from the thin metal onto the photo she sighed a word that she didn't even know.

"Warren.. .." she reached down and picked up the photo and put it on the table. She turned to Calvin and smiled lightly.

"Ah think ah better go." She spoke softly, but didn't move, she just stared at the photo on the table, where the liquid had smuggled the ink which made up a tiny person, that she knew was Warren, but now it was just a small pool of dark ink which you couldn't make anything out of.

Calvin watched her as she looked down sadly at the photo, she looked kind of like she was mourning it. He had heard her whisper a guys name, Warren, it didn't take a genius to figure out that she meant Warren Worthington. He wondered if they had a relationship, she did know him and used to live with him after all. He wondered if she knew she had said his name, by the looks of it she didn't. He cursed himself, and Warren, he guessed he cursed Warren because it was his name she was saying, not his. She looked so elegant and so gorgeous that he wished he had kissed her, that he could take her in his arms and proclaim that she was his. But he couldn't. He wondered if she was in love with Warren. It was a crazy idea, but he wasn't think rationally at the moment, to busy thinking about how stupid he was for making a move on a girl who was seven years younger then him.

Rogue moved to get her bag and stood up, Calvin stood up with her, out of manners, and walked a couple steps behind her as she went to the door. He was about to open it when Rogue put her hand on his lower arm.

"Ah.. ..Ah'll try an' get Warren on the phone, if ya want. Ah'm sure he'll love ta see ya.. ..Ah think he owes meh a favour anyway." She smiled warmly up to him and gave him a small nod.

"That.. ..that would be nice." He said, that was the last thing he excepted her to say, he was thinking more along the lines of "Leave me alone, I never want to see you again." Only cuter then that, cause of her accent.

Her smile widened and she stood on tip toes and kissed him on his cheek before opening the door herself and leaving. As the door shut she pulled out her mobile, it was going to be long trip going down, may as well call Warren now before she forgot, she had the time anyway.

She felt a bit uneasy as she flipped through her phone book, her stomach fluttered as she spotted his name. She wondered if he would be okay with her calling him, or if he was in a meeting, she hoped he wasn't and pressed on the call button lightly and she pressed the button to call the elevator. The more the phone rang, the more nervous she got, just because he had come to her the other day didn't mean he liked her, she still guessed that he hated her and what she did to herself but after a couple more rings she heard the sound of someone connecting you through.

"Hello?"

It was him, which she was thankful for, she didn't think that she could explain herself to an assistant or secretary.

"Hey, it's Rogue. Can ya talk?" Her voice was a bit stiff at first, but by the end of her sentence her voice had grown stronger and sounded normal. She could see the elevator getting close.

"Rogue? Yeah I can talk, what's the matter?" As to doors to the lift opened she wondered why his voice sounded so concerned and shocked, maybe she had underestimated the way he felt about her, maybe he actually liked her and was worried about her. She pressed the lowest button, the ground floor and the door shut slowly.

"Nah, ah'm fahne, it's just a mate. He had a conference this morning an' he was really excited 'bout someone from your company going, but they never showed. So ah was wonderin' if ya could see him. He's really good, ah swear, ya won't be wasting ya tahme." Rogue wondered how silly she most probably sounded like.

"Er.. .. What was the conference? I got my computer with me, I can check it out." She heard him double click and guessed it was him on his laptop.

She thought back to the sheet of papers she was giving everyone before she replied. "Yeah, it was the beRage conference by Calvin Rankin. Does that help?"

There was a slight pause as she heard him type in what she had just said and hit the last button slightly harder and then he started speaking again. "Yeah, I'll call him, we couldn't get anyone over there today. It's such a mess over here. I was interested in this company, thanks, I'll see what I can do."

"Cool, thanks Warren. Ah owe ya one."

"Nah, I think we're even, you know from the other day. Thanks again Rogue."

"That's fine, ah was glad to help. How ya doing now? Ah read a story on the internet, so ya going back to San Francisco?" She glanced up at the floor counter and saw she was only on the thirty fifth.

"Yeah, I'm on the plane now actually."

Rogue made a disgusted noise into the phone. "Ah hate planes."

"Me two, I prefer flying the.. ..er.. .. natural way."

"Same, ah felt free when ya flew meh round the other day, but ah just feel trapped in that tin cigar."

"I know the feeling. I though about doing that now, but I have a feeling I would be driving air traffic control nuts." Both laughed and Rogue smiled down into the phone, she could almost see Warren smiling herself.

"Hey, when ya get back maybe we could go flying some tahme. Ah mean, if ya want, ah know ah'm not ya favourite person."

There was another pause, one which Rogue didn't know why or what he was doing. Had she said something wrong?

"There would be nice. And Rogue, about how I treated you at the mansion-"

"Nah it was fahne, ya were right, ah didn't belong there."

"I didn't want you to leave."

She was going to agree and tell him that she already knew that and there were no hard feelings, but she didn't know that, she always thought he was having a little party because she left, and that's why he was so fast to give her to money.

"Ya didn't? Then why were ya so mean ta meh?" hers voice held some hostility to it, she didn't intend for it to but it just came out.

"I.. .. I'll tell you some other time. I don't think over the phone is appropriate."

"What are you talking about? Warren, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, we're just going through some turbulence. I got to go, I'll talk to you later." And with that he hung up, leaving Rogue to looked down at her phone with a very perplexed look on her face before feeling the lift stop and watch as the doors opened before stepping out and wondering just how is she going to get home.

She looked around the reception area and went to the desk and asked them to call her a cab, which they did so immediately and politely and told her it would be here in a five minutes. She nodded, smiled and thanked them and walked to the entrance, smiling at the man who took Calvin's car before standing there, waiting for her cab to arrive.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The room was massive, and all either metal or glass, he guessed his father liked it like that. He looked around and saw the magnificent view outside the window, he breathed in and wished he'd rather be out there then in here.

"Mr Worthington?"

Warren looked around to see a slightly plump man, with no hair, watching him, like everyone else around the long business table.

"Yes?"

"We were just talking about the cure. See the labs are having a problem with the rats."

"Rats?"

"Yes, see, it's all in the folder," Warren looked down at his hand on the desk and the folder in them, he nodded and flicked through it til he reached the page the man was talking about. He looked up at the man, a sign for him to continue. "See, we injected the rats with the mutant gene, then the cure. Well the mutant gene is dominating the cure, making it immune to it."

"Immune? As is the cure isn't working anymore?" Warren sat up a bit straighter, how long had they known this? He felt his hands get sweaty and his immediate thought was if Rogue was okay.

"Yes, unfortunately it means we are liability for many legal complaints and hundreds of people could sue us."

"Has it happened to any mutants yet? Does anyone outside of this room or the scientists know about this?"

The man turned to look at one of his colleagues before looking back to the young man. "One mutant that we have traced, and no, we're not sure whether to go public with this or to keep it hidden and let people find out for themselves."

"What mutant?" Warren said, hoping it wasn't Magneto, praying it wasn't Magneto.

The man pointed to the folder in front of him, Warren looked down and turned the page over. It was Mystique. He didn't know whether to be happy or not, it wasn't Magneto, but it was one of his brotherhood.

"Mr Worthington, should we go public with this?"

Warren knew he had to do the right thing, even if it meant that his fathers company would fall through. "We have to go public. People need to know, what if they have a destructive power they need to be warned that it will be coming back."

Another man from half way down the table spoke up, he was bald and had striking gold eyes, Warren had seen him when he came in, but this was the first time he really took notice of who he was. He was still getting used to meeting and acquainting himself with everyone that now worked for him.

"What about mutants who have taken the cure to hide, or to stop being disowned, what if a girl took the cure so her family would accept her again, if they found out she was going to get her powers back they would surely reject her again." The man spoke the truth, it was a difficult choice to make, he couldn't keep this a secret from the world, but how many people would he be hurting if he did? How many people would he be hurting if he didn't? he had morals on both sides of this option, the one where less people get harmed or the one where people got disowned and had to go back into hiding because their powers have come back and everyone knows they have.

Warren looked down at his hands and slowly, very heavily lifted one up and ran it through his hair. He wondered if he would talk to someone who would know better, Ororo or Hank. He had the sudden thought to fly Rogue over here to get her opinion, but knew he wanted more than that from her, he could get her opinion over the phone, he just wished he could see her, get support by her being there, like she was the other day.

So much was happening, and he wasn't sure if he could take much more. One half of him was telling him to jump out the window and take to the skies, getting away from all his problems, but he knew that they would always be there, and one day he would have to go back and face them.

"Isn't there a government program that can deal with this? The Department of Mutant Affairs?"

"We will organise a meeting with them as soon as possible Mr Worthington." A woman spoke from the other side of him, writing note down vigorously.

"Good, we'll discus what they think after the meeting with them, is there any other business?" He really wanted to get out of there, sure his wings were very flexibly and can be pressed extremely close to his body so it looks like there is nothing abnormal, but it was very uncomfortable and tiring to tense and hold them there for such a long time. He needed to get some fresh air and get out of everyone's sight, everyone looking at him as if he knew the answers, as if he was his father. He hated it, he was too young to be doing this kind of stuff. He just wanted to get out.

Looking over his shoulder he saw a bird fly by the window, he kind of envied that bird, for a second he wished he was just a bird, but that reminded him of the long running joke from Logan that he was just a giant seagull. He had only been away from the mansion a couple hours, but he wished he was back there now, here he didn't know anyone or anything. And he never liked that.

"No, sir, that is all."

Warren stood up quickly and left the room as fast as he could, waiting til he was in the elevator before breathing out and loosening his tie and ran his hand through his hair again, before pulling his phone out of his pocket and flipping it open rather roughly.

He pressed a button and a little green on before holding it to his ear and waiting for some one to pick up on the other side. He didn't know how he was going to tell Ororo or Hank about the cure, but I think it would be better if he told them rather then them hearing it from a mutant or off the television.

"Warren?" He heard Ororo pick up the phone, and silently he cursed caller ID, it always freaked him out a bit.

"Yeah, can you quickly get the X-men together?" He asked her lightly, knowing it would be better to tell everyone all together rather then having to repeat it or get questions from separate people all about the same things.

"I guess I can." Ororo said, her voice slightly worried, holding wonder of why he would want the X-men together to tell them something.

"That would be great." He said simply, but he knew that Ororo had already gone to get everyone. Warren smiled into the phone, he liked the kind of leader Ororo was, one that didn't wait, if there was something to be done, she made sure it was done either then and there or as soon as possible. He guessed that she was taking advantage of having him on the phone. Quickly he heard someone walking back to the phone and lifting it up, he lifted his head up to listen to what they were going to say.

"Hey, it's Kitty, we're just putting you through to the briefing room."

"Okay." He heard her put the phone down and a couple seconds later, he heard the phone being transferred and opened up to a speaker, in what he guessed to be the briefing room.

"Hello Warren, we're just waiting for Kitty to get back."

Warren nodded even though he knew none of them could see him doing it. The elevator doors opened and he stepped out of them, brushing past the people trying to get in at the same time. He quickly walked to his car and got in, shutting the door just as Ororo started to speak again.

"What did you call us about Warren?"

Warren relaxed in his car chair, leaning back against the cool leather, he closed his eyes and began to speak in to the phone.

"Okay, everyone's there right? 'Cause I'm only saying this once." He took a breath in and put on his business voice. "The cure, as you all know, was developed to dominate over the mutant gene making it dormant."

He heard Ororo sign and talk into the speaker, "Yes, we already know that."

"Yeah, well what you don't know is that it doesn't last. The mutant gene fights it and they eventually become immune to it. They already have a mutant who's powers have returned after being infected with the cure."

There was a silence, one he excepted and he was about to speak again when he was cut off.

"The mutant, who was it?" it was Logan, and he could tell he was fearing the worst, like he did when he first heard.

"Mystique."

There was a rather loud growl which Warren knew belonged to one person.

"So all mutants what have taken the cure will get their powers back?"

"Yes, the stronger they are, the quicker their powers will resurface and the quicker they will return to their original strength." He ran his hand though his hair, wondering what everyone looked like on the other end of the phone.

He could imagine Logan leaning up against the wall, cigar in him mouth but it being unlit. Ororo at the head of the table and everyone else in their normal places, Kitty would be sitting there, eyes wide and holding one hand to her mouth and the other in Bobby's hand under the table, like she always did when there was bad news. Bobby would have that icy cold hard expression he put up when he was in X-men conditions. Hank would be pacing back and forth which would usual piss him off but he could understand at the moment.

He didn't know what to say, he was kind of hoping they would, but they seemed to be at a miss as well. Finally someone spoke up and he wasn't sure if he was happy or not about what they said. It was Bobby and his voice seemed a normal, yet held a sense of worry and sadness in it, Warren guessed it was from the subject.

"What about Rogue? We have to warn her."

Warren sighed into the phone, maybe they could help him decide whether he should call her or not.

"Don't you think that we should let her have a couple more weeks of freedom and happiness before we tell her?" That was Kitty, Warren knew how close they were, and to be honest he didn't know why, after all, if Kitty wasn't around Bobby and Rogue would still be together. He wasn't sure if that would be a good or a bad thing.

"Yeah, but what if her powers come back when she's.. .. you know, and someone gets really hurt?" Bobby again, he had a good point, on Warren raised less then half an hour ago.

"Yeah, we're getting in touch with the DMA, whether to make it public or not." Warren informed them.

"We have to tell her, it will make her depressed as hell but she can not know." Logan spoke up, Warren nodded into the phone, knowing that it was the right thing to do. But he couldn't help the sinking feeling that Rogue would hate him for this, giving her a taste of the touch she craved then taking it away, it wasn't by choice, but it was his company so she would feel all the hostility against him.

Warren looked up at the little clock on his dash board and swore, he heard Ororo sigh on the other end of the phone, "Sorry, I just remembered I have another meeting I have to get to. I'll put you on speaker phone though, hang on." He spoke as he juggled the phone in his hands and quickly plugged it into the little hand hold set he had set up in his car. He slipped the key in the car and started it up, before listening to what was being said on the other side of the phone.

"We can't keep this from her or anyone else for that matter." Ororo said, he voice strong, and Warren had the feeling she felt extremely for this subject.

"I'll tell her." Warren said quickly before cursing himself mentally. Why did he say that? Well he knew why, but why did he had to say he'd tell her? He continued to curse himself whist he drove out the car park and up the street. He may as well of just said he loved her, how stupid was he? Most of the people in the mansion thought he hated Rogue so why would he want tell her the news, it would just seem odd and absurd.

"No, bub, I know you don't like Rogue but there's no way I'm gunna let you get some sick pleasure out of telling her this." He could almost picture Logan shedding his claws, he shivered at the thought and clicked his neck before slipping a hand between his back and the sit, rubbing the place in his back where his wings joint his spine.

And a voice he didn't expect or even consider being there spoke up, although it was quite and hard to make out, the deep voice was strong and could only belong to one person. Peter. "No, I think it would be better if Warren told her. She doesn't need a friend telling her the news, she'd hold it against them, but if someone she didn't like told her, she couldn't really hate them anymore."

Warren listened intently at people mumbling and agreeing with his statement.

"Plus, does anyone here really want to get on the bad side of Rogue?"

Warren smirked; it was true, without her powers Rogue had to hone other skills to defend herself with, mainly being her strength and agility. She was very athletic and extremely good at fighting, Warren had been put up against her many times, because of his lack of a defensive power, and although he always had the upper hand, she was a very good opponent.

Ororo chuckled out loud a bit before continuing, "Yes, well Warren I'm sure you can find some time during your busy schedule to visit Rogue can't you?"

"Yeah, sure, look I got to go, this meeting is in ten minutes and I just arrived, I'll talk to you guys later."

He heard everyone say good bye to him, most of them yelling it across to the phone, he didn't hear Logan say bye, but he guessed that Logan was still getting used to technology and didn't trust phones, that and he never said bye.

Warren reached over to his phone and pushed the little red button that was across from the little green one and took it out of the hand set as he parked his car. He looked up to the building though his windshield and sighed, it wasn't a big building, but it was fancy, and he knew that meant only one thing, that who every was holding the meeting was going to be an ignorant dense fool who's "million dollar idea" would just be another idea, only in a different color, or with a different name. All of that just from the building they chose to hold their meeting.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sitting at a small silver table outside a café, Rogue dazed up into the sky. She watched as she could see a small plane fly by slowly, and squinting every time it went behind a cloud so she could still see it.

"Marie?" She quickly snapped her head down at the sound of her name.

She looked at the sweet long haired girl sitting across from her, she was tanned and had gorgeous silky hair that was flowing down her back and over her shoulders. She was looking annoyed and holding a glass out ice tea in her hands.

"Sorry Stace, what did ya say?"

"This Calvin guy, go for it, he's rich, famous and lets nor forgot damn hot."

Rogue sighed and looked down at the cheese cake in front of her, it was untouched and she wondered why she ordered it again.

"The last guy ah went out with-"

"Was over what? Three months ago! Girl, get back out there, and who better to do it with then this guy."

"Ya don't understand."

"What? Rich handsome guy likes girl, girl too shy to do anything, I understand fine, but what I don't get is why your shy, I mean your beautiful and single, what's holding you back?"

She was about to open her mouth and say her powers, but she knew that wasn't an excuse anymore. She sat back in her cool metal chair, silver like the table, and saw the plane fly behind the top of a building.

"Ah dunno, ah'm just kind of waitin' for.. .." She didn't know how to finish, she was just waiting for a guy like Calvin, cute, sweet, kind, gorgeous.

"An angel? Wake up, this guy is the closest thing your ever gunna get to one."

"You have no idea." Rogue muttered to herself before looking down at her phone to see she had a missed call, she must have forgotten to take it off silent after work, she was about to put it on loud when it started to vibrate in her hand. She jumped slightly in shock before glancing up to Stace, who was drinking her tea, and picking it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Warren, I'm in the city on Saturday, I was wondering if we could meet up, maybe at your place, I got something.. .. important to talk to you about."

"Oh, kay, er.. .. round one ish?"

"Perfect." And at that she heard him hang up the phone. She held it just from her ear for a second before putting it back in her bag and looking up to Stace, who was smirking and eating a strawberry.

"Was that him?"

Rogue squinted her nose up. "No, that was Warren?"

Stace's mouth dropped, she had a look of pure envy and shock on her face. "What, the _other_ millionaire hot guy who likes you?"

"Well ya got the millionaire bit right, but he doesn't lahke meh, actually he pretty much hates mah guts an' isn't 'fraid of showin' it."

"But he's still hot right?" Rogue smirked at her friend boldness and concern for how attractive a man is before anything else.

"Ah guess so-"

"God, I hate you, you have two hot millionaires and I have Larry the electrician for my building."

Rogue laughed at her defeated mate before taking a sip of her coke and commenting. "Our building, and Larry's.. .. nice."

Stace sat up and pointed at Rogue with a look of dead seriousness on her face, "Would _you_ date him?"

Before Rogue could stop herself she blurted out a loud and offended, "Hell no!" before blushing and both of the girls bursting into laughter.

"Okay, so what did this Warren guy want?"

"To meet up with me on Saturday, I dunno why actually, he didn't say."

Stace pulled her purse out of her bag and began to open it, "Maybe he wants to confess a secret hidden love he has for you."

"Okay first, you said that lahke a little kid doin' a school play, second, ah'll pay, ah got double pay on Friday, third, when ya say secret, ya don't need ta say hidden as well, cause it's unessasary. And lastly, Warren would never had a "secret hidden love for meh" ah'm pretty damn sure he still hates mah guts."

"Whoa, no need to make a speech." Stace laughed and put her bag over her shoulder before standing up and tucking her chair in under the table.

Rogue stood up and took some money from her purse and put it on the table. She looked down at her uneaten cheesecake and couldn't shake off the feeling of hope that came up when she thought of Warren near her. And wondered if maybe his feelings were not just those of hate, after all, he did try and kiss her, even if he was in a lot of grief at the time.

Looking up she saw another plane fly above her in the sky, she took a sharp intake of breath when she had a sudden flash of the time she was falling.

"Marie, you coming or what?" Stace called out to her, she looked up at her friend, and shook off any feelings what so ever, good or bad, and jogged up to her friend who was now a couple feet away.

"Yeah, just wondering how much to tip."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

Well, there you go...I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think. Anyway, I will try and upload the next chapter sooner next time. Please review, I'm still unsure about this chapter and if there is anything wrong with it please tell me and I'll fix it!

Thank You!

Your Loyal Fictioneer

xXx UntouchableGoth xXx


	6. Truth makes a bitter mess

Seeing as you can no longer past review replies at the beginning of chapters, I will now be replying to all reviews which contain questions or as just really nice and sweet by this new PM thing. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry that I took awhile to update this chapter. Enjoy!

This isn't who ah am

Chapter Six - Trust makes a bitter mess

It was Saturday, and Rogue was rushing around her little flat, cleaning quickly. She picked up two magazines on the floor next to the sofa and realising that she had no room on the coffee table she shoved it under the sofa and went to fluffing the pillows. She brushed her hand over her hair so it wasn't in her face, and glanced over to the clock on the wall. Nearly one. Why did she have to stay up with Stace half the night, having a girls night and looking though magazines and the internet to find information of Calvin, any wives he may have, dirty secrets that Rogue should really know about. They didn't find anything just that once he had gone to a night club where a guy had gotten killed, but it was the next night from when Calvin had gone and the guy who did it was caught and now in jail. But it had still been fun, except she had over slept and now was hastily tidying before the man who loaned her the money to set her up in New York came round.

She tried convincing herself that she didn't care what he thought about where she lived or how she kept her flat, whether it be clean or messy, but she couldn't help but feel that she had to show him that even if she didn't live in a great place, like the mansion was, she was making it on her own, and could be responsible and at least keep a flat tidy.

She stood up and looking in a mirror on the wall and sorted her messy hair out before moving closer and picking up a lip gloss on the counter and applying it to her lips quickly before taking it and walking into her room, throwing it on her bed, which was still unmade, and shutting the door behind her. There's no reason he should need to go into my room, she thought as her bedroom door clicked shut.

She turned and scanned over the living room and the open kitchen and smiled at what she saw, it was amazing how ten minutes of manic tidying and hiding junk could do to a small flat like hers. She was about to walk to the bathroom to do something more with her appearance but was stopped when she heard a knock at the door.

She froze. Not sure why she did it, but she did. She felt the noise echo in the room and it was almost like the door was daunting and was over whelming her. Why would Warren want to see her anyway? It not like she owed him the money anymore, she paid him all back for it. Maybe it was because of the other day, when he came to see her after his father had died. She doubted that, he had called her and sounded very professional over the phone, she doubted it was anything to do with his personal life. But that just caused her to worry more.

She slowly walked over to the door, looking around as she did, in case she had missed anything in sight. She reached up to the peep hole and saw that it was Stace, she sighed with relief and hurriedly opened the door. When she did she smiled at the happy looking Stace, who was nearly beaming with joy and excitement. Rogue was about to wonder why when Stace showed her.

"Look who I found," she said, before shoving a man into Rogue's flat and into her at the same time. When Rogue regained her balance she looked up to see Warren, who had a very confused look on his face.

Rogue turned from him to glare at Stace. "Thanks Stace, he's fine now, ya can leave." She growled from clenched teeth.

"Okay, bye Rogue, bye Warren, nice meeting you!" She said, grabbing the door handle and winking at Rogue before shutting the door.

Rogue looked around the room again, no feeling extremely uncomfortable. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and looked over at Warren, "Sorry 'bout Stace, she's a bit," She paused, trying to think of the right word to use to describe her best friend, finding none she just said "Like that sometimes." before brushing past Warren to the kitchen area. "Would ya lahke anythin' ta drink?" She looked over at Warren, who simply held up two paper cups in a cardboard tray. Rogue smiled at his small token of a gift, it was like a way of bringing flowers or a small gift for the host, only the New York way, where it was all about Coffee. "Okay then, ya wanna just sit down then?"

Warren nodded and walked over to the sofa, sitting down at the end so to save room for her, whist placing the coffee cups down on the table, he spoke for the first time since being there, "I guess you'r wondering why I called you."

Rogue sat down on the other half of the sofa and crossed her legs, "Yeah, the thought had struck meh." She said, trying to be calm, but still feeling an over whelming feeling of dread that he was about to kill her or something.

Taking both of the coffee cups out of the cardboard holder, he held one out to Rogue, who took it carefully and then taking a sip of his own. "Well," he started, quickly licking his lips to take any traces of coffee from them, "It might be a strange question, but have your powers been acting weird lately? Like any traces of them coming back, or just the feeling of them appear?"

Rogue stared at him like he had admitted to her about cheating on her or killing someone. Taking the plastic lid off the cup and setting it on the coffee table, next to the grey cup holder. "No, Why?" she looked up into his stony face, she knew Warren, he wasn't one to sugar-coat or prolong anything that needs to be said, she sometimes wondered if that's why they didn't get on, they were both so alike that they repelled each other, like a magnet.

"I have a report on a mutant who had received the cure, but their mutant gene fought the cure and eventually became immune to it."

"Causin' their powers ta return." She finished off what he was saying for him. Both of their voices were neutral and held so much knowledge and wisdom yet regret that it would be hard to believe they were both early twenty's, him twenty four and her only twenty.

"Yes." She could feel Warren's heated gaze on her face as she looked down at the coffee in her hand. She lifted it to her lips and took a gulp of it, with wasn't hot which she was thankful for. "I'm sorry, Rogue."

She torn her gaze from the coffee and looked at him in the eyes, his blue eyes that were calm and soft and had little crinkles surrounding them. "Who was the mutant? Was it Magneto? Please tell meh it wasn't Magneto." She asked him, her voice firm and harsh, it wasn't directed at him, but at the subject. Just the idea of Magneto returning to full power was a scary thing, and a very bad thing now that Xavier was gone.

Warren was reminded yet again of why he loved the woman in front of him, it wasn't just her stunning looks, but her compassion. He had just told her that her powers were eventually going to come back, causing her to never be able to have physical human contact unless absorbing their life out of them, yet she was sitting there worried about other people, other things far bigger then her. Just her sheer selflessness made him want to hold her and take her flying in the skies, away from everything.

"No, it was Mystique."

Rogue stood up, bringing a hand to her forehead and taking another sip gulp of her coffee, "Is she locked up?"

"Yes."

"That won't stop her!" Rogue whispered to herself.

Joining her and standing next to her, Warren put a hand on her shoulder, "What about you Rogue?"

Rogue shook her head and placed the coffee cup on a side table before taking both her hands and massaging her temples. "Ah'm fine. It's just ya don't know what she can do!"

Warren took Rogue and turned her lightly so she was facing him, "Rogue, you need to calm down, stop worrying about them."

Her eyes started searching his and the rest of his face. His stern features were tense and she frowned at that, that he was never relaxed or calm. And then it crashed down on her, her powers would come back, she would never be able to touch again, not that she touched many people now, but just knowing she could wear clothes that showed her arms or hands or legs made her feel more free. If anyone found out she would lose her job, the only thing that she had supporting her right now. Her eyes started tearing and everything became blurry, her breathing became shallow and she gripped onto Warrens arms as if they were the only thing keeping her up as she lost use of her legs and felt extremely sick.

"When?" she whispered out to him.

"I don't know, it could be anytime. You just needed to be warned, so you can be aware-" Warren said, his voice now less monotone and unemotional before he was cut off by Rogue.

"Aware? Why? Couldn't ya let meh enjoy mah self fo' once? Gawd, ah know ya hate meh, but this is just cruel." Rogue started to yell, yanking her arms from his and leaning back against the wall behind her and slowly sliding down it, glaring at him with a look of disgust and repulsion.

Warren bent down next to her, "No. No, I would never do that. You needed to know, what if you were with someone, touching someone when they came back?" trying to explain himself, not wanting her to hate him.

Rogue pushed him away, "Well thank ya! Now ah can start wearin' all those gloves an' scarf's ah've been keepin' tucked so nicely in the back of mah cubboard!" Warren closed his eyes and felt so guilty that he wanted to rip out his heart and give it to hers if it made hers stop hurting. It pained him to see her like this, she was always so strong around him, held herself so well and never let anyone see her like this, but here she was, crying and yelling.

He reached out to her put she just looked up and glared at him, standing up slowly she pointed out a finger into his chest. "Ah hope ya happy, ya just couldn't see meh happy cause that's not fair is it? Cause ah too the "Cowards way out", but ya don't know what its lahke, ya just don't know! Ah hope ya happy, cause ah won't be, ya can't even begin ta imagine what its lahke. Ta have people around ya, even just a person who ya love, who ya care about yet ya can't even hug, ya can't even give a kiss on the cheek!"

Warren looked down at his feet, he now remembered why he was here, why he was the one telling her. She was always going to hate him, she would never forgive him for wrecking her life, her last moments of happiness, and he didn't think he could let anyone she loved or cared about like Ororo or Logan telling her. Because she needed them, she would never need him.

"I'm sorry."

"No!" She was so angry she didn't know how she was keeping it all in right now. "Ya not, cause if ya were, ya'd have let meh find out fo' mah self." Her voice broke and she dropped her hands and heads down.

Warren knew he should leave, and he was about to, but he just needed to ask her something, something to make him feel slightly better. He walked to the door and opened it, taking one step out he turned to look at the woman he loved, the woman he had made cry and hurt so badly that he wanted to hurt himself just so he could get revenge on himself for doing this to her. "Would you have liked to know it was going to happen the first time?"

Rogue sat down on the sofa and heard the door click shut. She grabbed a pillow from next to her and screamed into it, after a couple seconds of screaming she removed it from her face, needing air and let it fall down next to her, "Yes." She muttered to herself and she laid down on the sofa, bringing her legs to her chest, "Ah would have. Thank ya." Before falling into a light sleep which was much needed after the emotional strain of this past half hour.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Warren sat in his car, feeling so much despair he felt like he was going to cry yet rip out his heart all at the same time. His wings were hurting, and he wasn't sure if that was his emotions causing a physical pain to represent his mental pain or if it was because he had been keeping them pressed against him tightly for the past week, not letting them out for a second, out of fear that someone will see him, or he'll get the urge to fly and someone will see him then.

He sometimes wondered what it would have been like if he had taken the cure. He heard about Rogue's experience with it along with other mutants, and it sounded horrible. A mixture of pain, and feeling like you were being physically stabbed yet numb all at the same time. He knew that Rogue couldn't touch anything for the next couple of hours after she had taken the cure, not because of fear of her powers, but because everything was so irritating to her newly weak and delicate skin.

Never knowing how he got his wings, just waking up one day, having them on his back, feeling no pain or anything, he wondered how he would lose them if he had had the cure. Would they have gone back into him, like how they came out of him? Or would they have just fallen off? He shuddered at the thought and turned the key in the lock of his car and felt a sudden burst of cold air on his face.

Tilting his head back against the leather seats in his car he sighed and felt his eyes water up. He just left her. God knows what she could be doing, and he just left her in her apartment. He ran a hand through his hair, and looked out the window to the building he was parked by, his eyes scanned up to the window he knew was to her apartment, he didn't know what he was expecting to see, maybe her standing by the window waving for him to come up, he knew it was stupid, but for some reason he thought that maybe she'd run into his arms and kiss him, telling him how much she loved him when he saw her. Shaking his head he stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut, he didn't care that his keys were still in the ignition he just walked up to the building again and opened the door and began to jog up the stairs.

He reached her door and was about to knock, but knew she wouldn't answer, she he reached down and took hold of the handle lightly, turning it he was surprised yet relieved to find it was still unlocked. He opened the door a creak and popped his head around it slowly and carefully, knowing that Rogue had a temper and a nasty punch and kick. After seeing her asleep on the sofa, he stepped in quietly and shut the door as silently as he could. He slipped off his jacket and the belts that held his wings to him, letting his wings out so they could move and be free for a little while before he had his meeting with Calvin. He rested them on the floor and moved over to her sleeping form.

Perching himself on the edge of the coffee table he noted that his paper cup was still resting atop of it. Reaching out to tuck a strand of loose hair that had fallen across her face behind her ear, he stopped. His hand still held a couple inches from her face, he just sat there, hand in mid air, and gazing intensely at the sleeping woman in front of him. He sat back, and thought, just what the hell was he trying to do? This beautiful, intelligent woman, that he loved so deeply that it felt like there was a black hole where he knew she didn't love him. And she didn't, she would never love him, because he was a horrible, awful man who had constantly been harsh to her for a year and a half. Pulling his hand back towards him like she had burnt him, shutting his eyes and wishing that he could touch her, knowing that he can, but that he would always stop himself, thinking himself not worthy enough or something like that, never making it about her powers, for god's sakes he never cared about them anyway. Never cared about the fact she took the cure, he just needed something to blow out of proportion so he could cover and ignore whatever slight feelings he may have had for her when he first met her.

Hearing her sigh in her sleep he suddenly stiffened and whatever thoughts that were running though his head at that moment froze instantly in their places. His eyes scanning her for any sign that she was waking, but he found none, he guessed she was worn out from the emotional distress. Sighing himself he took his time, really looking around the apartment for the first time, it was nice, cosy, he could see why she wanted to live there, and she had really made it hers. All her style and knowledge and interest in history really being shown and coming out in how she had decorated and the objects and furniture around her living room, he smiled at how it was perfect for her.

Standing up, he walked around the room to the walls where they were covered in loads of painting. He looked around the room at the other paintings and spotted one of himself, he looked back at it and treaded over to it as quietly as he could, trying to not wake Rogue up, yet being curious about the painting and wanting to see it closer. As he looked over to Rogue, to check on her, then back to the painting, he saw that it wasn't of him, but of a pair of wings, that looked surprisingly a lot like his. He raised an eyebrow at it and began to wonder why she would have it in her room. Glancing at his wings then back to the painting and was freaked out by the similarities of the ones on the canvas and his own.

He heard her shift around on the sofa and groan, she was waking up. He walked over to the door quickly, and grabbed his jacket, shirt and belts, he opened the door and crossed over to it before shutting it again the second he was in the hall.

After he heard the click of the door closing, he breathed out a breath of air he was holding and felt his heart hammering in his chest.

Why did he have to go back?

He glanced at his watch and swore as he saw the time, looking around, worried that someone may see him, he put his straps back n and tightened them until they hurt, he deserved it anyway then putting his shirt and jacket on whist rushing down the stairs.

He walked briskly over to his car and opened the door, getting in it and starting it up and driving away, not seeing the woman looking at him down from her window.

He was going to be late for his meeting with Calvin, not that he really wanted to go meet the guy anyway.

Why did he have to go back?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So, how are you going to celebrate?" Warren asked, his voice joking, unlike the voice he had been using for the past two hours in the interview between himself and the man in front of him, Calvin. He had listened to the mans presentation and liked everything he had seen, prepared to hire him as soon as he started speaking. After that they both sat down and talked for an hour and a half, asking each other questions and Warren tried to catch him out, see his weaknesses but never found any. This only made him sure that he had to employ this person immediately, he was too good to let another company have. Plus the product what just the thing they needed, it was perfect and Warren was just so amazed that his Rogue had found him. He stopped himself, she wasn't his Rogue. A pit of regret opened in his stomach and he tried to ignore it by focusing all his attention to the blonde man who was still sitting across from him. "Come on, we both know I am going to hire you, we just have to wait for the paperwork, and I am not going to change my mind anytime soon. I say go out and party before you won't have any time to."

Calvin smiled and laughed, his eyes briefly flickered over Warren's shoulder which he smiled to, the man was obviously thinking of a way to rejoice.

"Well, I might go and take the wonderful woman who got me this interview out to a fancy dinner."

Warren kept his smile, but he knew that he was talking about Rogue, and it just didn't go down well that this man was going to take her out. He was almost certain they were dating, why wouldn't she date him? The way she talked about him on the phone and the look that flickered across Calvin's face as he spoke of her clearly showed they both had affectionate feelings for each other.

"Great." His smile felt heavy even though his knew it was a hollow meaningless one.

"Yeah, she is." Calvin said under his breath. He suddenly shifted and brought his hand behind his back and scratched it for what seemed like the tenth time he had done it in the interview.

"Are you okay?" Warren asked him, his light coloured eyebrow raised in concern for the man.

Calvin looked slightly uncomfortable for a second before running a hand though his hair and looking up at the man he was soon to call boss. "Well, er.. .. you may not like what I'm about to tell you, but I just want you to know that I know that you're a mutant." Warren's eyes widened and his jaw slackened slightly. But Calvin continued before he could interrupt. "I know because I'm a mutant. My powers are to detect and almost mimic other mutant's powers. Like with you I can feel the wings just underneath my skin, and I'm trying to keep them there." His eyes shot up to Warren's and he shrugged, "This is an expensive suit."

Warren nodded, "Oh."

"Yeah, sorry if that kind of freaked you out." Calvin said jokingly. Warren just let out an awkward laugh and smiled tightly. He wasn't really sure of how to react to someone telling you that they knew your secret. Warren pushed his chair back and slowly began to rise, Calvin copied him immediately, holding out his hand as he rose.

"Well, Calvin, it was great meeting with you and I look forward to working with you." Warren said politely, shaking the other mans hand. "And have a good night out with Rogue." Again he felt how hollow those words were, yet they still pained him to say, wishing a man luck with the woman he loved, the woman he had broken this afternoon by taking away her freedom. Or at least that's what it felt like to him, and most likely her as well.

"I hope I will," Calvin ran a hand through his hair and smiled sleepily, "I really like her, you know, there's something about her."

Warren empathized with the man, he was right. "That's true."

Calvin looked up at the blonde man, something flashed across his face before he began speaking, and by the look on his face Warren didn't like the way this was going. "You know her right? What kind of things do you think she likes?"

Warren placed his hands on the edge of the desk, he let out a long sigh and leaned all his body weight onto his hands. "She's very traditional, loves all that romantic stuff, flowers, chocolates even though she'll never admit it to anyone, so I'd go with that kind of stuff."

Calvin smiled widely, "Thank you so much." He said, and Warren knew that it had hidden meaning, it wasn't just about the job, it was Rogue, and Warren knew then that this guy was perfect for her. He was rich, supportive, decent, handsome and really cared for her, in comparison Warren was a jerk who wasn't even worth a glare from Rogue.

Warren and Calvin walked over to the door and they said a short, professional good bye before Warren shut the door and walked over to his desk. Picking up a paper weight, it was heavy in his hand and his tossed it lightly in the air so it landed back in his hand a second later. Looking down at it, he was glad it wasn't glass, pulling his arm back he threw the metal sphere across the room until it hit the wall next to the door and fell to the floor with a very loud noise. He watched as it rolled over the metal floor and over to his desk.

Walking around the desk to his chair, he practically threw himself onto it. Leaning back he promised himself then that he would never think about her again, and that her and Calvin should be together. He glared out the window and across the city, it always shocked him how quite and calm the city that was usually chaotic and confused seemed whenever he looked down on it from his office windows. He sighed and turned to his computer, he needed to email Ororo, tell her that he told Rogue, he could have rung her, but that was complicated Ororo could ask him questions over the phone, but in an email he could just tell her the facts and not have anyone talking to him back, asking if he was okay when it wasn't him that they should be worried about. Sighing, he blinked at the screen, it was just his desktop, and slowly he reached up and opened up his email. It flashed that he had forty three unread messages, resting his head on his hand he slowly began to open them and read them, knowing he would be there a long time he buzzed his assistant to get him some coffee.

Sitting back he began to answer to one on the many emails. He was there until eleven, either on the phone or typing, his mind completely focused but every now and again a thought of Rogue crossed his mind, he always paused and began to wonder what she would be doing right now, most likely having fun with Calvin, eating, dancing, kissing. She deserved happiness, and she would never find it with him. He always remembered then of his little promise of never to think of her like that, clearing his dry throat he took a sip of his now cold coffee and then he got back to his work. Doing anything to get her off his mind, to stop him wondering and hoping for something he could never have. By the end of the night he had fallen asleep on his desk, only to be awoken in the morning by his assistant walking in and being shocked to find her boss lying across his desk.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rogue woke up and first felt her neck aching, raising her hand up to rub it before she had even opened her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes, first wincing at the light but then relaxing and opening them more fully. She sat up, pushing herself up using her arm, whist her other one was rubbing her still throbbing neck. Blinking a couple times she realised the phone was ringing, that must have been why she woke up in the first place. The memory of what Warren had said to her was still fresh in her head, she never really forgot it, her dreams slightly haunted by getting her powers back and hurting someone.

Heavily, dragging her arm over to the table next to the sofa's arm, she picked the phone up and lazily brought it to her ear.

"Hello?" Her voice was rough; after all she had just woken up and hadn't even had a chance to clear her throat. Shaking her wrist then bringing it up in front of her face, she looked at the small hands on her watch and saw that it was just after five in the afternoon.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She smiled briefly as she recognised the voice as Calvin's.

Rogue swallowed then wiped her eyes as she began to speak again, "Yeah, but it's 'kay. How was the interview with-" She froze. Warren. Words to describe him kept popping into her head. "Ya interview?" She said after a couple of seconds of thinking of the different ways she could hurt Warren.

Calvin laughed softly and she couldn't help but smiled and let out a chuckle herself, "It was great, Worthington gave me the grant and have already asked me to another meeting with the commissioner of IT." Calvin was obviously excited.

Rogue swung her legs around to the front of the sofa, "That's great!" Running a hand through her messy hair, she was thankful that it wasn't greasy. "How are ya gunna celebrate?"

There was a slight pause before Calvin started talking, "Well," he stumbled a bit, "That's why I called you, I was wondering…" Again he stuttered before regaining himself, "If you wanted to go out and celebrate….with me."

Rogue stood up and picked the two cups of coffee from the table, both were cold to touch. Calvin was so sweet, he was caring and funny and thought of her, she thought to herself, so unlike Warren. But to go out and celebrate with him? They already had nearly kissed and it wasn't like she didn't think he was attractive, he was extremely good looking and she didn't have a boyfriend or anyone holding her back. As she dropped the cups into the bin she thought again, if what Warren said was true, and she guessed it was, he had no reason to lie to her like that, it meant her powers would be coming back soon and that she would be held back by them.

She heard Calvin move around over the other side of the phone, "Er, your silence isn't making me feel any more comfortable, if anything, it's making me feel like an idiot."

Rogue laughed, "Ah'm sorry, er, the thin' is, ah just got some bad news-" Pausing, she found herself wondering why she didn't go for it now while she still had the chance. "Actually, ah think goin' out might help meh forget it."

"Oh thank god, I don't really know anyone else in New York and I wanted to thank you anyway." Calvin said with relief evident in his voice.

"Thank meh? All ah did was call Wa-, was make a call. It was your brilliant ideas and stunning personality that got you it!" Rogue reached up to one of the cupboards and got a glass out, walking over to the fridge she took out a bottle of water. Moving so the phone was held by her face to her shoulder, she twisted the top off and poured it into the glass, taking a sip out when she'd finished. "So, how are we gunna celebrate?"

She could almost see Calvin smirk, of course he already had it all planned out, she thought to herself. "Oh, I got a couple ideas, just get ready by eight, and I'll pick you up at yours."

"But ya don't know where ah live." There was a slight pause which caused Rogue to laugh.

"Right….er, where do you live?" She continued to laugh at how he'd forgotten one important fact. His voice seemed so funny and she could almost picture the baffled look on his face.

"Apartment 6, Grand Block, Civic Way." She informed him, taking another sip of her water.

"Good, good. Well, I'll be there at eight, be ready, I don't think they'll wait for us." Calvin said, Rogue panicked suddenly.

"Who won't wait? Where are ya takin' meh? What should ah wear?"

Calvin chuckled this time, "A nice dress will do, something fancy." He said, hanging up before Rogue could ask him any more questions.

She sat there for a minute, looking down at the phone, the slight buzzing of it not having much effect on her. She laughed a bit after awhile before putting her water and the phone down on the table and walking to her door, then over to the apartment next to her and knocked sharply on the light wooden frame. As she waited for the person behind to answer, she wondered where Calvin might be taking her, a vague goofy smile playing on her lips. She couldn't help it, but maybe things weren't that bad. Her last thoughts before the woman swinging the door open in front of her were that even though her powers may be coming back, but they weren't back now, and she was going to have as much fun as she could before then, with one of the most perfect guys she had ever met.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rogue growled slightly as she ran her hand throw and messed up her hair slightly. "Ah dunno."

The tanned girl across from her dropped the brush she was holding, sighing loudly and over the top, "You, girl, have to make up your mind! So what your getting your powers back!" She threw her arms up in the air and sat down on the bed next to Rogue. "It's just more reasons to go and have a good time, and use what you've got, while you still got it!"

Rogue frowned, "Ya mean, sleep wit' him while ah still can?" She said in a very flat voice, her disapproval obvious. Stace grinned and her eyes sparked. Rogue got up and started shaking her head and waving her arms out in front of her. "Nah-ah. Ah'm not lahke that. Ah only met him a week ago!"

Stace sighed and fell backwards onto the bed and took a deep long breath in before propping her arms up so she could look at Rogue. "Okay, don't sleep with him, just.. .. get him wantin' more."

Rogue looked down ta her feet, blushing. "Oh gawd." She bought her hands up to her face and felt like crying.

"Whatever, you know what I'm talking about. I know it sounds morbid, but don't give up on what might be your last chance!" Standing up she ushered Rogue out of her bedroom and into her living room, "You got your dress, well, my dress. And you got an hour to do your make up and hair."

"What if he dumps meh when he finds out?" Rogue asked her, feeling like a child once again. She hated sounding this desprate.

"Now look who cares. I thought you weren't dating?" Stace laughed a bit to herself and shut the front door, leaving Rogue outside and on her own, holding a cream and red dress. Stace continued to speak, only now yelling through the door to make sure Rogue could still hear her. "Stop worrying!"

"But he's lahke really rich and cute, it's such a big leap up from Bobby! Way out of my-" Rogue began to yell through the door, back at her friend but she soon stopped her.

"No!"

"Stace! He's five years older-" Rogue began to make more excuses.

"Not accepting that! I know you can do better!"

Rogue sighed and rested her head on the door in front of her, she lightly whispered her next words, hoping that Stace could hear her. "He's a mutant?"

Soon she found the door opening and herself falling forward, having to catch her footing, she looked up at her friend with a shocked expression on her face. Stace just looked down at her friend, slowly shaking her head and Rogue finally sighed and turned around, walking over to her door. She opened it and gave Stace one last look before biting her lip and walking into her apartment and shutting the door quickly and sharply.

Stace just laughed and slowly shut her door behind her. She knew this Calvin guy was a good guy, and that he could help bring Rogue out of herself and depression. No matter what Rogue said, she still wasn't over Bobby or the mansion and missed it awfully. Maybe Calvin was a good thing, maybe he could take her away from New York and give her the life she deserved. Stace smiled and looked over at her television, she walked over to her fridge quickly and took out a small tub of Ben and Jerry's before jumping in the air and levitating over to her sofa and dropping lightly onto it, grabbing the remote as she did so and turning on the DVD that was in the player. She smiled and began to dig into her hard frozen ice cream as the familiar music of Pride and Prejudice started to play.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It wasn't long after Rogue had finished her make up that she heard a knock at the door. She took a quick sharp intake of air and stood up slowly. Walking over to the door, she kept on smoothing down crinkles in her dress that weren't there. She ran her fingers through her hair one more time and opened the door. As she guessed, Calvin was standing on the other side but what she didn't expect was him holding a bunch of flowers and a white box with a picture of a computer on it.

"Hey," She greeted him warmly, with a kind smile. She stood to the side of the door and invited him in, which he did so.

"Hi," Rogue continued to smile at his slight unease. He lifted the flowers up slightly and glanced down at it, Rogue's gaze followed as she listened to what he was saying. "I thought flowers were a bit.. small.. ..so I got you a laptop too." He held both of them over to her.

Rogue laughed slightly and reached out for the flowers first, taking them out of his hands she smiled down at them, then looked up at him. "Oh mah gawd, thank ya Calvin. This is so.. .. weird. Sweet, but weird." Taking the flowers into the kitchen she put them down lightly in the sink and filled it up with water. She walked back over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank ya, but ya really.. " She looked down at the laptop in his hands and continued, "Really, didn't need ta."

Calvin smiled down at her, "But I wanted to. As a sort of thank you, for helping me get the job." Rogue could help but fall in love with his perfect and gorgeous smile, which made her smile widely in return.

Rogue felt herself leaning in towards him, tilting her head up a bit more then it already was. She couldn't help but feel that he was an Angel, but that quickly halted her actions when her thoughts went to Warren. She moved back suddenly and looked down at her feet.

"Ah.. ah hope ah'm dressed right for where ever we're goin'." She stuttered, trying to change the subject.

Calvin walked over to the coffee table and put the laptop on it, "Trust me, your perfect."

Rogue smiled up to him and was suddenly struck with how much she really cared for him. He was so sweet and genuine and it was obvious he cared for her, so why couldn't she just let herself go and fall for him? It shocked her at first, but after a couple seconds, standing in front of him just felt right. Walking over to him slowly she lifted her hands up to his neck and without to much force, as Calvin was very willing to comply, she pulled his face down to hers and gently brushed her lips over his. He pulled back a bit just enough to ask her a question.

"Are you sure about this?" His voice was a bit rougher then before, which make Rogue blush. She trusted him, and knew that if she said no then he would let it go, but she didn't want to let this go. Taking Stace's advice, she wasn't going to let this Angel fly away from her.

"Never been surer about anything before."

"Surer?" He smirked down at her.

"It's a word!" She giggled then widely at him and he smiled back. Her first thought was that she could really get used to this.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay…..bit of a weird Rogue chapter, but she's still processing the news! It's a big thing! I hope none of you hate Calvin cause he really is a nice guy. Anyway, sorry it's been awhile, but hopefully this would have made up for that.


End file.
